Holy crap, why is China in Kuro's room?
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Anime, soy sauce and Hetalia shoud never mix. Sadly, These teens learn it the hard way with MeiMei, a crazy China and Japan fangirl  Compain to "holy crap why america in my house?" RxR NOW! Rated T just in case
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me…nor does this idea either or anyone in here except for MeiMei…the China and Japan fangirl

MeiMei: CHINA AND JAPAN BELONG TO ME!

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

Must resist crashing into Kuro's room and ruining his little Vocaloid party…Must resist… Oh hell with it! I already crashed his house with Angela, Jo and Erisa! It was fun kicking open the door and 'accidentally' kicking Alex in the stomach. Ignoring the tiny voice in the back of my mind, I stormed up the stairs with Jo Angela, Erisa and Alex in tow.

"I'm sorry Bro, I couldn't keep them away!" yelled Kuro's twin Brother, Alexander or Alex after I kicked his bedroom door open.

"Kuro-kun, I just got China cosplay~! It's so kawaii, aru~!" I squealed like a fangirl I was. If you wanna know what kind of fangirl I was or who's, this will give you some clues. I had dark brown hair, tied into two large buns, and brown eyes that sparkled like anime eyes when I'm excited. I wore my favorite Taiwan cosplay and carried my partner in crime, MY PANDA MIKI! As I looked around, I saw countries standing in his room. Why does he always have something wired happening in his room but nothing like France's?

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

This was an interdiction so that's why it's so short! DON'T YELL AT ME HONG KONG!  
>Hong Kong: *deadpan*<p> 


	2. Prove it

Now if you hadn't read "Holy Crap, why is America in my house" by EmiChickThatLooksLikePein, then stop reading this! If you want to but hadn't then if you go to my fav stories it's in there! READ IT OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN A CLOSET WITH SOUTH KOREA! I dont own hetalia or the story idea just MeiMei

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

Jo was complaining about her homework again. In case you ignored me and kept on reading, I'm going to tell you about her. She wore glasses and had brown hair which had the coolest blond and red highlights. Her eyes were a lazy hazel color. She wore her signature blue tee shirt with a pair of jeans and flip-flops.

"I want to borrow your chainsaw, big brother!" Angela was doing some weird jig which involved picking at her socks. Her yellow shirt had a picture of a chicken on it and had blue shorts with odd looking blue and yellow socks. Her usually excited electric green eyes had a pleading look and her gilbird clip was about to fall out of her mid-length hair form her jumping.

"Who are these people?" asked the only sane person of our group was Erisa. But everyone was sane compared to me and Angela. Even Angela was sometime sane compared to me sometimes. But anyway, Erisa wore a green army jacket, a black tank top, jeans and black army boots, brown eyes were filled with questions. Her black shoulder length hair was pulled back with a green head band. She, Kuro and Alex were tall compared to me. Why am I always so short? Kuro well, easiest thing to say about him is that he has median length black hair that's always covering his blue left eye and showing his green right eye. Yes, I actually check to see if his eye was really blue. He looked like a tall, pale skinny vampire on a diet. Weird looking, I know.

"...Good question... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Kuro screams. He was overeating like usually. Was that China and Japan? OH MY PANDA! CHINA AND JAPAN! He he, when they focused their attention to someone else, I will attack. I laughed evilly in my mind. They stared at the confused intruders.

"First tell us who you are." Switzerland said. I wonder where he hid his guns? He seemed ready to pull out a gun and shoot somebody.

"My name is Kuro Soul. I am twenty. This is my twin brother, Alexander," Kuro said, pointing at his brother. "This is Mei Mei Xang, nineteen years, cosplayer and Chinese nut case," I pouted after he pointed at me. He better redirect that finger or I will rip it out because HE;'S BLOCKING MY VIEW OF CHINA AND JAPAN! "The one with the glasses is Johanna Jones, Nickname Jo, twenty years, photographer, otaku, American nut case," He said pointing to her as she bit her lips. "The only semi sane one, Erisa Gahima, eighteen years, martial artist, ace shot," she nodded "And this little bundle of happiness is Angela Moon, age seventeen, sugar lover, artist, and yaoi fangirl. The end. Now talk." Someone watched too much TV. Ok, having China and Japan in his room is totally messing up my mind. THEY. ARE. SO. FREAKING. HOT! MUST RESIT GLOMPING!

"I'm America! The hero!" Yelled America. God, I dislike. Too loud and always touching my Japan. No one touches Japan other then me!

"No. You're a cosplayer. A _crazy_ cosplayer." Kuro shook his head. Can't he see the hotness and the rest of the countries standing in front of him?

"No, I'm AMERICA. The Hero. Duh." He said, pouting.

"Prove it." Kuro can be a pest like America sometimes. I held Miki in my grasp harder.

"...Hmm..." He said, looking around. He went over to Kuro's bed. Smash it, I prayed.

And he picks it up.

THE WHOLE FREAKING BED.

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

So america just picked up the bed...ok...


	3. Fangirl, attack!

Disclaimer: geez...do I really have to say this?

Taiwan: yes...

Me: alright I dont own Hetalia the idea, only MeiMei..

MeiMei: How do u get bloodstains out of clothes?

* * *

><p>OH MY PANDA! I CAN'T RESIT NOT GLOMPING THEM NOW! I ignored what Kuro was saying, Jo pulling out her camera and Erisa and Anglea. I pounced onto Japan, latching myself onto him.<p>

"AIYAAA! REALLY, ARU!" I squealed louder then any fangirl in the history of fangirls. Instead of nosebleeds, I think everyone got an ear bleed. Japan fell over causing him to fall over.

"Mei get off of him! He's going to suffocate! I don't want you in jail for murder; I need your fried rice!" Someone screamed, trying to pull or more like rip me off of him.

"BUT HE IS SO KAWAII, ARU! I MUST GLOMP!" If I don't glomp him, someone's going to get destroyed. Kuro, picked up the traumatized Japan off the ground. He passed me to Erisa, who tried to hold me without me going all Belarus on her. Why is he more kawaii when he's traumatized?

"I'm terribly sorry. She..Is..Well..I'm not sure, but she usually is not like this. I blame soy sauce and anime," Okay, Kuro is defiantly the one I'm going to….wait.. What about China? I evilly stared at the other kawaii Asian nation.

"It is okay. At long as she does not do that again." Japan brushed himself after my glomp. One down, one more to go. Actually, I have to glomp Hong Kong but he's not here.

"Excuse me," said Austria, a.k.a Mr. patchy underwear. He will never be excused for interrupting my China daydream, "but how exactly did we get here?" Alex mumbled omg under his breath so I kicked him the shin. Why won't Russia move out of my way of China? HE'S MINE NOT YOURS RUSSIA!

Kuro and Alex got in argument over if Austria is cool or not which caused Prussia to say "How the hell is he awesome?" and Alex sending him a death glare. Prussia shuts up. Finally, Russia moved I bit and I glomp China, glomping him harder then Japan.

"GAH, ARU!" screamed China as I glomped him. Miki safely sat in a backpack I wore on my back so she won't get smashed.

"WHO LET MEI GO?" Kuro screed. Nothing can hold me back from my object of obsession. No one, not even Germany! America and England helped Alex and Kuro but I knew they couldn't win. THEY WILL NEVER WIN! NEVER! NEVER!

""This is chaos" Switzerland and Elisa face palmed. I laughed evilly.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones, aru?" China whispered, trying to pull apart my arms.

"Because your kawaii, aru!" I half-whispered back.

* * *

><p>WORST. ENDING. . CHAPTER. EVER!<p>

Taiwan: oh, it cant be that bad..*reads* ohh,... it is bad..

Me: *face desk*


	4. Welcome to our house

Me: CHINA WILL NOW DO THE DISCLAIMERS!

China: Aiyah! Why should I aru?

Me: Because I am currently holding you hostage in my closet and holding a wok above ur head filled with boiling soy sauce, aru?

Japan: *sigh* Mei, did u use up all the soy sauce again? *sees China, Mei and wok and face palms*

Me: *smiles* He won't do the disclaimers, aru

Japan: MeiMei does not own Hetalia, or any of the ocs, only herself which is MeiMei.

Me: BUT I WILL OWN U AND CHINA VERY SOON ARU!

Panda: *shrugs then eats bamboo*

ARUxARUxARUxARU

I was still hugging China to death when I felt my bag get lighter. Of course me being me, I feared the worst. To confirm my fears, I heard a voice that I clearly despised. Like how Batman despised the Joker or England and France….bunnies and snow blowers….. What? Snow blowers are the natural enemy of the bunnies.

"Mei….Look what I got," My head turned like Belarus and I glared at Kuro, who held my precious Miki in front of him. He was taunting me with my own panda. I got off of China, angry that he took Miki, angry that I wasn't able to glomp China, angry that a ANOREXIC VAMPIRE IS STANDING THERE WAVING MY PAND LIKE A TROPY OF WAR ABOVE HIS HEAD!

"GIVE ME BACK MY PANDA YOU SON OF A BETCH!" I screeched, twitching like a rabid girl. He smirked at me.

"Give it back Kuro." Erisa said, deadpan. Kuro sighed then threw Miki back at me. I cradled her close to me, like Miki was a lifeline which she was to me. Quickly, before he could steal Miki away again I put in my bag. If I could cry, which I had no idea if I could, at this point of time I would be.

"THAT WAS SO FUNNNNNNYYYYY!" the hulye of America was waving around his arms. And they say I'm crazy. Penguins, ninja penguins…..SOYSAUCE NINJA PENGUINS! ARU! HAHAAHHAH…wait. what?

"Well, I should welcome you to our home," Kuro and Alex said with Jo and Angela, bowing. Great, now they're all Black Butler and stuff, aru. Soy sauce. "We invite you to..." Oh! A dramatic pause! I love it! I started to inch more toward the kawaii Asian nations. "BLACKSTONE MANOR~!" Oh, so that's what this place was called? I thought it was 'place that smelled like old ladies and Alex's bad cooking.' Oh, look, cookie…on a plate….in the middle of Kuro's room…strangely placed next to me….maybe it was poisoned? I shrugged and bite into the cookie. ALOMUND COOKIE! I LOVED THEM! I stared at China. Who else knew how to make them except for him and Japan?

America looked like his mouth was broken and everyone else looked bored. Why wouldn't they be? Pretty weird name if you ask me. Also, they were countries! I mean, China lived on earth for 4,000 years and Japan lived here for 2,670. Don't ask how I knew, it will save you from pain.

Kuro started going on about the house and stuff, "We currently have fourteen rooms available, ten bathrooms altogether, two kitchens, a ballroom, a music room, one large dining room, servant's quarters, one pool, one small pool house, a game room, three gardens, two pantries, a wine cellar, and five dog houses. Speaking of dogs, Lexie, did you feed Lýkos, Láng, Kullake, and Sseoni?" Alex nodded toward his brother.

Kuro lead everyone out the room. The hotties and the nation look confused as they did. Jo, Erisa, Lexie and me followed, all equally looking bored. Alex whistled a song I forgot the name to and four dogs came bounding into the hall. I quickly grabbed Miki from my bag and held onto her protecting. Her bow rubs against my face. Last time the dogs came, they were all trying to get her.

_the first time was when I came over Kuro and Alex's house. I grasped Miki in my hands, close to my chest as Alex was showing me around._

_"And this is our game room," he swung open a door and huge dogs ran out, making me scream Aiya and jump onto a table. All the dogs look like they were going for Miki. She was a cat after all but a toy one. I heard someone was laughing at me. Kuro was behind me, cracking up so much he was tearing. _

_"God, you should have seen your face!" He grabbed me by the collar and picked me up by the collar of my China t-shirt that had China with a 'Made in Korea stamp on his forehead. _

"_LET GO YOU VAMPIRE!" My foot shot out behind me, hitting the target. Kuro bent over, groaning about the pain or something. _

"_That's why you should never mess with a martial artist, aru!" He dropped me onto the ground. I whipped out my stash of pocky treats and munched while Alex was trying to tell me something._

These are my dogs! Treat them well or. else." Kuro tried to glare but it looked more like when he ate lemon pie. Oh! Lemon pie is a good idea! I petted the cats who loved me more then Kuro and Alex…I like cats, is there something wrong with that?

"Meal time!" Kuro yells out and runs. I wonder if I should make fried rice or dumplings?

"Good day, sirs, madams and pets," said an old British guy, staring at us with wise, creepy eyes. He looked more like a pedo bear to me. I shrived.

ARUxARUxARUxARU

Yeah! It's done! Also, I don't hate Kuro's creator…just the character sometimes….

Sorry if MeiMei seems weird and random sometimes, she didn't get anything to eat yet which makes her even more abnormal….

I USED A LINE FROM PAINT IT WHITE IN HERE! SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT! Next chapter will have…well... we'll have to see? *Russia smile*

Taiwan: It's right here! I mean, it says..

ME: *slaps hand over her mouth* Review and I might let Japan and China out of the duffel bags in my closet…don't worry, they have their own separate ones.


	5. Dinnier time and knives

Me: I don't own Hetalia or anyone else except for Miki and MeiMei who owns China…..MeiMei, did you write what I was supposed to say? *glares*

MeiMei:*whistles* IT WAS THE PANDA! *runs*

Wasabi the panda: bur?

ME: STOP BLAMING IT ON MY PANDA OR I WILL THROW OUT YOURS!

China: Another peacefully day with the authoress.

ME: GET BACK HERE WITH MY WOK MEIMEI!

Hong Kong: *deadpan* you…never mind…*sigh* Italics mean flashbacks...*pulls out fireworks and light them* I'll get her…

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

One the few people I was scared stood there, smiling at each one of us. Cadby, the butler. Yes, going through my mind right know was 'the butler was the one who killed them.' Like the clue show or whatever. This man really did scare the heck out of me.

"Hey Caddie, what's for dinner?" Kuro seemed to calmly walk toward the ridiculously large dinning table. Slowly I inched behind Erisa, pulling Miki out of China's hands at the same time.

"Tonight sir, we are having orange chicken with fried rice and mandarin sauce, Chinese manju, and sweet buns." The butler said. The chef walked in with all the food. They better eat it because I had to help with the food. So this is why the other lady that works in the kitchen said that we had to make a lot. Quickly I spirited to the table and sat down, fast like a coyote.

Or maybe Italy when he saw England.

"Sit! Sit! There's always enough food." Angela was about to get on her knees and beg then to stay when Erisa saved her.

"Free food is good food." She said, catching Switzerland and Austria and Germany's attention. All three said nations seem to run as fast as me into a seat. Other followed them.

"France! You can sit by me! Cana-san can sit by Prussia!" I nearly spitted out my cookie when Angela said that. Poor Canada has to sit next to Prussia. France flashed right next to Angela. Why would she want to seat next to him? On my left sat China, clearly enjoying the food. My hand shook as I went to pick up my chopsticks.

There was so much food. It could feed all of us and still have left-overs. Slowly, I slid a pair of extra chopsticks to China.

"I guess you're not that evil after all, aru." I shrugged. Slowly, everyone started eating except for America and Angela. They were just being...Americans. Switzerland was sitting next to Erisa which I thought was fitting. Both of the gun loving freaks.

How cute.

Kuro was drawing on some random piece of paper as everyone was silently eating the food.

"Alex, what the heck is your brother doing, aru?" I asked him.

Alex shrugged, "I think he's making a room arrangement chart."

"Does he even have enough brain cells to think that hard because I think he's sweating from all that thinking aru?"

"Mei, isn't there a least one day when you didn't insult him?"

"Three weeks ago, aru?"

"That was because you lost your voice and communicated through sign-language. By the way, I didn't know you knew sign language."

"I got bored when Jo locked me in that room filled with books aru! So I taught myself how to do sign language, aru."

"It's called the library you know."

"Here are the room arrangements!" Kuro popped up. He explained his whole plan on how to fit all of the countries which consisted of America, England, Japan, Russia, Canada, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Germany, Italy, China and France.

"How unawsome, I'm not doing that." Slowly, Kuro's hand edged toward the steak knives and I mentally face palmed. Alex and Jo always told me not to put the knives near him! Jo, Angela, and I slowly slipped under the table, me pulling China and Miki down with me.

"You…need to follow my rules….or else." Kuro hissed at Prussia.

"What's wrong with him, aru?" China asked, holding Miki close. I am so not going to give her a bath now. But if he stays longer with Japan maybe I could keep him instead.

"He gets like this when someone breaks his rules, sorta like Sebastian, aru." I shrugged, "Only some people can break them like us."

"Or else," Kuro's voice dripped with fake sweetness, hiding venom like car salesmen "I'll castrate you," Immediately I covered my ears and motion for China to do the same. I knew what he was going to say. (Read chp 6 of the original version of this to find out) It was what he always said.

_ "What's wrong with her?" Jo had asked. Currently I was sitting upside down on the sofa, my feet at the head rest and my head near the floor. I was going against Alex in the race cart game thing. He said that I couldn't play upside down but I had to proof him wrong. I was actually beating him. _

_ "Nothing of course!" Angela had watched both of us. "Alex just challenged her to a game!" A crashed was heard from the other room and everyone ran out with me flipping over and trying to follow them without falling on my face. _

_ "Get out of here or I will castrate you…stuff your d*ck in a blender on liquefy, throw in a bit of salt and lemon juice and make you. Drink. It." Kuro was glaring at the guy who had just smashed his window open and was trying to get in. Quickly the guy jumped back out and ran away. _

"_Why did you scare him away?" I yelled. Everyone turned to me surprised._

_ "I wanted to throw a rock at his head, aru!" _

_ "A guy just broke in and you want to play target practice?" Erisa bent down a bit to look me in the eye. _

_ "Like I said earlier, that's just her!" _

"I am understood, da?" Kuro, glares at the frighten Prussia, now attached to the wall with knives. Quickly Prussia shook his head yes, "Good! I hate having my rules broken! Only certain people can, and you aren't one of them! Now that is taking care of, let me show you to your room~" He cheerfully walks back up the stairs.

"…I like him!" Russia followed behind.

"That isn't a good sign, aru" China said to me, Miki shaking in his arms.

"No it isn't, aru"

Since I can't of how to do the time speed thingy, I'm just going to say, TIME CHANGE! ARU!

I sat in my room, wearing my pajamas which had a Hello Kitty t-shirt and black pants with pink cherries and hello kitty heads on it. I flopped back on my bed. My room was the typical fangirl place. My walls were white so I could draw on it whenever I wanted to but only if I could find a place between all of the pictures hanging on my wall. One wall was even all black and covered in hello kitty stuff. Grabbing my hello kitty pillow, I walk toward the antique meooier in my room. It was possible for me to act sane sometimes. Absentminded, I traced the faded scar going down from the side of my forehead down to my chin. All of us had secrets. Some more dangerous then other. Take Kuro for example, I had seen the scars on his arms before but when I had asked him, he just pushed me out of his room. Lying down on my ground, I started rolling around like Italy and the cat. Yes, I actually did that to think.

Now since I'm sane, I can't imagine how I could act all crazy and stuff. But it was just a cover up for what I really was.

Me: THE END! Her pjs were actually based off of my own real pjs that I love and the room was just what I wished my room looked like. Yes, I do roll around on my floor with my giant Garro stuff toy from the show Pucca. Also, did anyone else notice one other anime mentioned? PM me what anime and what line and I'll send you a chibi version of your favorite country!

MeiMei: No! You told them! I told you not to!

Me: I couldn't think of anything else! o! The other version ended like that, so I ended this Chapter with sorta a same scene!

MeiMei: U DIDN'T HAV 2 TELL THEM ABOT THE SCAR! *punches author over and over*

Me: Now you know MeiMei sorta has split personalities, one serious, and one that is a total fangirl. DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind Hong Kong*

Hong Kong: *moves out of the way*

Me: T~T I thought u were my friend HK! And by the way did you know ur name has the same initials as Hello Kitty? *bows* SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR TALKING ENDING WHICH I WILL END NOW!


	6. The past is the past

Me: six chapter already? AI YAAA!

MeiMei and Pandas: *look up from munching cooked bamboo in soy sauce *

Me: Hey! Where did you get that!

Sushi: Bur?

Miki: nom nom nom nom

MeiMei: CHINA MADE IT!

China: Wha? I didn't make it for you!

Japan: I do not think soy sauce is good for pandas….*bows* the authoress does not own Hetalia or us except for Sushi, Miki and MeiMei.

Me: Oh and Japan u forgot one part, Dreams are italic and so are flashbacks. This sorta swaps between China and MeiMei's point of view also!

P.S: THE BAMBOO IN SOY SAUCE IS REAL! I ACTALLY ATE IT BEFORE AND IT TASTED GOOD!

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

"MeiMei? May I come in?" I opened my bedroom door, still clutching my hello kitty doll. Japan stood there, in a kimono that looked familiar. My eyes got wide. That was my Japanese robe! I'm so going to Alex and Angela for letting him wear my rode.

But this was a good thing for us. The fangirl in me whispered evilly.

Oh yes it was.

I glompped him. Gotta take advantage of the moment! "Oh hello Japan-kun! Why are you here, aru?" I tried to smile sweetly without the creepy fangirl smile but probably failed, "oh and I'm sorry for glomping." Not really, I thought.

"I think you should aporogies to China-san also for gromping him."

"Oh, but that was fun, aru!" I whined. When he says 'gromping', it sounds like gropping which I thought was South Korea's job.

He sighed, "Pleases may you? I am sure you can." I smiled evilly which probably scared him or freaked him out, whatever emotion he had.

"Only if you let me hug you, aru"

"Ah…" slowly he scooted back away from me.

"I won't apologize to China and you might have to start covering your windows so I don't look in, aru"

He sighed, and looked like he was bracing for impact, digging his feet into the ground. I shriek and glomped him (again). He froze but this time, not falling over. Quickly I took his kanta and put a sign on his back that I knew China would be the only one to understand it.

"I will Japan-kun!" He still stood there stunned as I skipped away to China's room.

_(China's POV)_

If he had thought appearing in a random boy's house was bad enough that small girl, MeiMei, was worst. She was so kawaii though so he still didn't know how something that cute could be so evil. Well, Russia did hide in a panda suit so it was possible. Her and her little panda. China couldn't stop obsessing on how kawaii she was. Curse his little love of adorable things. He was interrupted with his pacing when there was a knocking at his room door. Slowly he opened it, and to his dismay (and happiness) MeiMei stood there, clutching a hello kitty plushy and wearing hello kitty pjs. Her long hair was in two pigtails like some famous Japanese singer that he only remembered had a high pitched voice.

"Ni hao zhonguo, xaingnain wo ma?" She smiled him cutely.

Great, she's his crazy fangirl and speaks fluent Chinese. "Uh, ni hao MeiMei, aru." China tried not to shake, "Why are you here, aru?" She pushed through him into his room.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to glomp you yet. Japan told me to come over here and apologize for earlier, aru." She bows, and the stuff panda in her backpack was doing what seems to be a bow.

"How did Japan mange to do that, aru?"

"He let me hug him!" China sweat dropped. She was defiantly scarier then Russia sometimes yet oddly cute in a weird way. She was so small and looked like hello kitty!

"Oh, that must have been hard for him, aru."

"Well, I gotta go before I!" She turns to face the door but all of a sudden falls asleep while standing. China pokes the sleeping girl. He sighed and picked her up. Looking to see if anyone was in the hallway, he tip toed to her room.

MeiMei's room was covered in pictures of her friends and hello kitty. She even had some pictures about him…and a shrine. Odd. China started to wonder around her room, looking at the pictures like it was an art gallery (AN. creepy I know but, he was curious about this little girl who was his fan after all) Mei's actually a pretty good drawer. When he looked down, he saw Japan's kanta sword neatly lying near the shrine. How did she manage to get that away from him? He thought.

"Wo buixiang likai," the said girl muttered in her sleep. She started to thrash, kicking the air. China quickly walked over and looked at Mei who was clearly having a nightmare.

_(MeiMei's POV)_

_Flames erupted around me, devouring everything in its wake. Nothing or no one was safe. We never were and never will be. Mangled bodies lay thrown around me, some I didn't even know if they were bodies, more or less humans. The battlefield was filled with dead soldiers. Maggots crawled around them devouring what happened here. Whispers filled the air, begging for death or life. Hands clawed at my pants leg, thinking I was an angel, to take them away from the pain and misery. No one should be like this. No one. Bright light shone in my eyes as I looked up, using my arm to block it out. Doing so, it reveled gashes criss-crossing across my arm. Slowly, I raised my hand to my face, fingering a long gash going from the side of my forehead to the end of my chin. It was still open, blood still gushes out. I felt bone under my finger yet not felling any pain. A sword rested in my hand, I already knew it was covered in the blood of the enemy. Someone was watching me, a boy around my age. He was reaching out toward me, bandages dropping from his arms, burnt, red, ashes falling. Am I dead? Shadows danced behind him, one striking out, and my eyes following it. A tendril shot out and slashed at the boy, His mouth opening, emitting no scream. Soulless eyes peeped out from the shadow, staring at me. I screamed, begging for it to leave. Suddenly something grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. I kicked them without thinking like I knew what to do. _

"MeiMei! Ow….Wake up, aru! It's me China!" the person said. My eyes shot open and I was in my room, not in a battlefield. China was halfway crouching toward the ground like he was between standing and sitting next to my bed.

"China! I 'm so sorry! Are you ok aru?" I had just kicked my favorite hetalian in the soft spot and he was now in my room. I would have been freaking out and glomping him if he wasn't in so much pain. (AN. I would even if he was in pain XP)

He hesitantly got up, "I would be better if you hadn't kicked me there, aru."

"Sorry, but why are you still in my room?" I asked.

"Ah…you fell asleep standing in my room and I had to bring you here." A small blush appeared on his face.

"I have a habit of falling asleep standing up sometimes if I stay up late! But I know you have a question for me, aru. Just because I act like a 5-year old doesn't mean I really am." China slowly sat down next to me.

"You were mumbling about how you didn't want to leave in Chinese, aru." I immediately became deadpan.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream!"

He sighed, "I have lived on this earth for many years so I know when someone's lying, aru. You know, if you tell someone about a bad dream, it will go away." I didn't see any lies in China's eyes so I know that he was telling the truth.

"I kept on having a dream about being in a battlefield filled with dead soldiers and innocent people. There are mangled bodies laying around and some are still alive, pulling on my pants leg," I actually was slowly feeling better, finally telling someone about that dream. I haven't even told everyone else.

I sighed. What has happened in the past is just water under the bridge. Someone had told me that, but how do I not remember them?

"A boy sits in front of me but not close enough for me to grab him. I felt like I knew him and had to rescue him but I felt hazy, and my tongue felt heavy so I couldn't warn him about the shadows. They were behind him and one even strike him in the back, like slashing. I try to scream but I couldn't and that's when you woke me up." I turn to look at China who was staring off into the distance, like he was recalling something.

"Hao, well, I think you should go to sleep now, aru." China gently pulled the covers back over me and patted me in the head. I stared at his back as he left. So this is why he's one of my favorite characters. Soy sauce….ninja….. Panda…

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

Me: Yeah! I think this would be consider fluff but *shrugs* I dunno. Isn't that cute? Mei and China r getting 2 know each other! *heart eyes*

MeiMei:*mumbles* shudaup. *cuddles Miki*

Me: I still think you have a split personality problem…*cuddles Sushi*

China: ah…this chapter is defiantly different, aru.

Japan: Hai. MeiMei-san seems more sane….

Me and MeiMei: O.e

Me: did he just say,

Mei: what I think he just said?

Me: *light bulb* I GOT A…wait a sec...*changes light bulb* that one was burnt out…I GOT A QUESTION! WHAT DOES THE –SAN, -KUN, AND THAT STUFF THAT JAPAN SAYS MEAN ANYWAY? Plz tell me so I can fix that part.

China: aiya…

Me: Oh and I used a part from Madagascar in here also!

Mei: and don't forget Vocaloid!

Me: *bows* thanks for the reviews! And read 'The only SEMISANE one' by Celticgirl7! Man, this was long….

TRASLATION TIME!

"Ni hao zhonguo, xaingnain wo ma?" : Hello China. Miss me?

"Wo buixiang likai": I don't wanna leave

"Hao": Ok or yes…

YOU MUST HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! THE PANDA COMANDS YOU! And I'll send Hong Kong and South Korea after u if u don't….JK! (No, I'm not talking about the Harry Potter author; man...I talk a lot….)


	7. Pancakes and swords

Me: *face palm* I almost forgot to say this! The reason MeiMei is scared of the butler is in her past! The dizziness and the heavy tongue is a clue to when and why she has a scar!

Hong Kong: -.-

Me: Oh and it has something to do with Hong Kong!

Belarus (author's sis not real one)*cough* colonies *cough*

Me: *slaps Belarus* SHUT UP SIS!

Japan: She does not own Hetalia or any of us.

South Korea: JUST MEIMEI AND THE PANDAS DAZEE! AND I OWN CHINA AND JAPAN'S oomph! *gets slapped by Mei and me*

Mei: let's get on with the story.

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

_Music floated through the air, making me forget all of my worries. Looking down, I saw I was wearing a silk red dress, with a dragon flying around the hem. Black Chinese slippers peeped out from the bottom of the dress. The sleeves were white and stared at my elbow and flowed out. I could feel my black hair pulled neatly into two buns on the side of my head, and my bangs were curled. _

_ "May I have this dance?" A familiar voice said. I tried to look up but I couldn't see this person. I only could see my friends dancing around with other people that looked familiar but I couldn't think of why. What was going on here? Miki! Where is my panda? Nothing was familiar to me yet felt like it was. If this was heaven, I thought England was supposed to be the officer, not the cook. Clearly the food on the table were Britsh or Alex's. _

_ "MeiMei, why are you avoiding me?" a hand picked my head up by my chin. China's brown eyes looked back at me. Then it hit me. Everyone was dancing with their favorite country. _

Light shone in my eyes, waking me up. Did I just have a dream about China? Man, I had dreams about him and Japan before but that one was just weird. Probably the weirdest dream I ever had. I shook my head trying to get rid of the dream. Waffles, I need waffles and soy sauce rice. Maybe then everything will get back to normal… Who am I kidding? With the countries here, nothing's going to be the same. I cuddled Miki. Applepuru, appleruru, applepuru, appleruru. Never will I forget that.

"Now, Miki, what should I wear today?" I snatched some outfits and threw them near Miki. Laying them out, I stood up and dropped her. She landed on my Vietnam consplay outfit.

"Good choice!" Grabbing the outfit, I ran into my bathroom to get changed.

-TIMEWARPTIMEWARP-WEEEEE~!-

I adjusted the nón lá so it covered Miki's bag. No way was Kuro going to get her now. The paddle lay neatly on the bed and I grabbed it as I ran out toward the kitchen.

"Hiya Angela! Hiya Canada, aru" I said. Both she and Canada were making pancakes.

"Oh hi Mei! Guess what! Mattie over here is teaching me how to make pancakes!"

I run over and hug Canada, causing him to blush, "I wanna help! Can I, aru?" Instead of waiting for an answer, I grabbed a bowl and some ingredients. Finally I get to cook, my favorite thing to do (like many other things I wish not to mention)

"You're consplaying as Vietnam?" Angela asked me. She wore a light pink camisole and green shorts.

"Yep, aru! Except that I don't think she says aru."

"What does she say anyway?"

"I have no clue." The kitchen doors swung open, reveling a half-asleep China.

"What are you two girls doing, aru? " He turns to me, "Vietnam?" China clearly looked surprise, like somehow, Kuro broung Viet over like he did the other nations.

"Nope! Wrong Asian!" I glomp him.

"Ai ya! MEIMEI!"

"Now you've got the right Asian!" I shove him out the door, "You go get the idiots up while we make breakfast." I roll my eyes.

"These nations are so immature, aru. They'll never grow up. Except for you Canada, you're awesome because you have maple syrup and hockey!" I hug Canada again, making him blush more.

"Ah...t-thanks" he stammered.

"Who are you?" asked Kumajirou

"I'm Canada."

"Although, I don't understand one thing. What's up with Justin Bieber? He stinks at singing just as much as England stinks at cooking or Death the kid with folding toilet paper." Angela started to sing a song that I guessed was one of her favorites.

"I heard that young girl!" England yelled from the dinning room.

"You were supposed to, you bloody pirate, ahen!" I smirked at the silence. "So, what were you going to say about JB? 

"I just wanted to get back at America for his Miley Cyrus stage. I didn't know he would going international."

"Don't worry. Canadian bacon and maple syrup makes up for the awful Justin Beaver guy." I shrugged (sorry to u JB fans but I just don't like him)

"It's Bieber not beaver!" Angela yelled.

"Whatever, aru." I stacked all of the pancakes onto a giant plate that I was surprising able to hold. "Come on Mattie, everyone would want your pancakes!" I ran out (yes ran) and placed the pancakes onto the table.

"Don't worry; I didn't poison them," I eyed one nation who was reaching for them and pulled out my paddle, "maybe." America's fork quickly retreated back to his plate and I sat down next to China.

"China, dose Vietnam say anything like you do at the end of her sentences, aru?"

"No, I don't think so aru."

"Ok! But one thing, don't tell anyone about last night or what I told you, got it?" He nods.

"By the way, aru, what's your panda's name?" I gaze at China, and then I thought of something since Italy was now tugging on Germany's sleeve to eat.

"BREAKKKKFASSTTT~" I yelled in a sing-song voice. I said it again until I see Kuro come down wearing a...pink...bathrobe? And they deem me the crazy one…What if there was maple syrup flavored pie?

"Is he wearing a,"

"Pink bathrobe? Hai, aru." China and I just stared at the said (anorexic,) person. Why is he wearing a pink bathrobe anyway? I shrug and go back to talking to China.

"Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring ...  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where!"<p>

Angela sorta did a dance around the room and sang as Canada brought out MORE pancakes. Unusually, there was a smile on his face bigger then Alaska. (AN. sounds wrong in Hetalia terms)

"I'll go to the park wait for you to come  
>I believe in you only one is you<br>You will be my angel I will be your spirit  
>Doesn't matter what what they say to us,"<p>

Russia came bounding down the stairs, an eerie smile on his face. He sat himself next to Kuro, while the said guy looked a bit freaked out. Was that a blush on his face? If Hungary was here, she'll be freaking out about the yaoi. I pulled out my camera and took a picture of the (couple). I grinned evilly. This is going to be great blackmail material.

"This can't be great," Erisa facepalmed while I started to watch Japan. Next on my to-do list. Stalk Japan.

"Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring forever~

Chocolat Chocolat you make me feel~  
>Chocolat Chocolat so sweet and pure~<br>Chocolat Chocolat I'll wear the ring ~  
>So take me to heaven or hell, I don't care where!"<p>

She kept singing, everyone watching. China and Japan looked surprise as she started to sing in French.

"Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?<br>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Personne ne peut venir entre nous~<p>

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?<br>Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m' aimes aussi?  
>Personne ne peut venir entre nous~,"<p>

Angela was fluent in French. Most of us are fluent in different languages. I was fluent in most Asian languages like Chinese and Japanese. This also made France go wide eyed, and blush a little.

The pervert likes Angela? This is going to be fun. Angela and Francis, sitting in a tree, I am defiantly not going to finish that. We all know what France would do.

"b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

b-u-s-a-i-k-u

g-h-o-s-t

I see you before me you see me before you  
>Never thought that I'd fall in love with you~" She finished, blushing a bit. Is everyone now hooking up with a nation?<p>

You really shouldn't be talking, said my voice.

Shut up. I thought, blushing a bit.

Kuro clapped, standing up.

"Ha ha...Kuro, you baka...Um...LET'S EAT! THANK YOU CANADA FOR THE MEAL~!" Angela zoomed next to France and sat down. Canada smile even more. I turned back toward Japan.

"Who's Canada?"

AN. This part happens in nether of the other stories but I don't know when it is. I only know it's in the daytime and in the garden. I think after the pancakes thing above.

It looked like the perfect day. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, the sky was blue, and everything looked like a postcard on a birthday card. Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't care about that being me. The only reason it was perfect to me was sitting on the bench, like in meditation. Rain could be pelting down; I wouldn't care only if I saw the object of my fangirlnisum. Japan calmly sat on the stone bench, head tilted toward the sky. I knew he didn't know I was there, even him being the ninja. Shortness was one my side. I pounced, glommping him!

"Nani?" he yelled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Gotcha! Haha! Guess what I go, aru?" I pulled out his katana from the belt I wore. His eyes got wide.

"How did you get that?"

I stick my tongue out, "Blame it on training!" He went grab the sword and I did a back-flip landing in a karate stance like Hong Kong.

"Try and get it from me, aru!" His hand shot out and raised my arm to block it. Japan did a round house kick, wanting to trip me but I jumped over and tripped him. I held out the katana, pointed at him.

"tada! I'm a fangirl that can kick butt, aru!" I fist pumped with my free-hand but it was short lived when my feet where knock out from under me. Luckily, I left Miki in China's room since he had grown so attached to her or she would've been covered in dirt. Japan held out his sword at me.

"Never give your opponent an opening." He said, deadpanned. I pounced at him again. he was prepared but so was I. I kick him in the weak spot and unarmed him.

"I'll take that into consideration, aru." I held out my hand, waiting for him to take it. Instead he didn't. When he got up, he bowed and I bowed back.

"You may keep that sword. I have arot more." I squealed, making his ears bleed (I saw they did!) and hugged him.

"YOU'RE SO KAWAII AND HOT ARU! HOTTER THEN THE SAHARA DESERT!" Letting him go, I ran back toward the house. China stood in the window, probably saw everything.

ARUxARUxARUxARUxARU

Me: This took long...*looks at laptop* holy wasabi, this chapter was 7 pgs in Word doc without me talking. BUT ATLEAST JAPAN GOT A PART IN HERE SCINCE HE WASN'T REALLY APEARING AS MUCH LIKE THE OTHER AXIS POWERS!

Taiwan: *sigh* Mei, that isn't how you tie a knot.

Mei: THEN HOW ARU!

Taiwan: *face palm*

Me: In the holy name of soy sauce, what is up with Korea? (pardon the pun XP…)

Korea: *hanging upside from ceiling* ANIKI! HELP ME DAZE!

China: This feels more relaxing, aru...

Me: except that you're not wearing a shirt and acting as if it was the summertime. IT'S THE WINTERTIME AND YOU'RE NOT WEARING A SHIRT! Oh my soy sauce…I think I'm going to need tissues…*nose bleed*

Mei: *nose bleed* hey…China~

China: O.e OH SH*T! I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE, ARU! *runs*

Mei: *chases after*

Me: How do you stop a nose bleed?

READ AND REVEIW! (aru) AND MAYBE THERE WILL BE MORE CHINA (and Japan) WITH NO SHIRT ON! *nose bleed* Mein Gott…even thinking about it gives me a nosebleed.


	8. malll time

Hong Kong: MeiMei bù yŏungyŏu women huo Hetalia. Zhiyou Mei he da xiongmao

Me: HONG KONG! I DON'T CARE YOU STILL HAVE TO PRACTICE UR CHINSES BECAUSE OF IGGY BUT NOT KNOW! LEARN ENGLISH! LEARN ENGLISH! *sigh8 I luv that vid! But anyway…..China, translate.

China: Aiyaa…it's always me?

Me: *glares*

China: O.O HAO! LITTLE SISTER DOESN'T OWN HETALIA OR US! ONLY MEIMEI AND THE PANDAS! *runs*

Me: Who u calling little? But anyway! Thanks for reading! *bows*

Ivy (sis's friend): But he's a hot British guy with a smexy accent and a badge and a gun…

Belarus (sis): maybe I should get a cat…*drifts off*

(ps. THAT PART OF CRIMANNAL MINDS IS SOOO FUNNY!)

(running-so-fast-just-to-stand-still)

"Who's Matthew?" Canada asked. This would be a total Hetalia moment only if Canada hadn't said it. All of us (humans not nations) stared at disbelief at the nations' confused faces.

"Who is this Matthew anyway, aru?" China pokes me in the side.

"You mean..." I face palmed, "I am such an idiot, aru!"

"it's your human names. Duh." Kuro clearly looked agitated now. Everyone started at him. I leaned onto Japan who also sat next to me. He froze at the sudden contact but then calmed down. I saw China look at me from the corner of my eye, a flicker of emotion on his face. It was too quick for me to read.

"I…We don't have human names." Now it was our turn to look confused. I sighed and Japan smelled like lilies and cherry blossoms. Ok, now I was freaking myself out. Hey! So that is possible!

Kuro facepalmmed, "Ah...Himaruya didn't put the names in the show OR the manga! I'm such a baka!" You just noticed?

"WHAT'S MY HUMAN NAME!" America screamed.

"America, your name is Alfred F. Jones"

"Wang Yao," China.

"Honda Kiku," Japan.

"Matthew Williams," Canada.

"Ivan Braginski," Russia.

"Gilbert Belidschmidt," Prussia.

"Ludwig Belidschmidt," Germany.

"Feliciano Vargas," Italy.

"Roderich Edelstein," Austria.

"Vash Zwigli," Switzerland.

"Francis Bonnefoy," France.

"Arthur Kirkland," England.

"AND THAT IS ALL! PWON!" Kuro even added his own hero pose. I stared at disbelief at him. He looked over all of the nations, causing him to twitch.

"YOU ALL NEED NEW CLOTHES!"

"What is wrong with the one I am wearing?" Japan asked me.

"Dunno. He sometimes gets like Poland with clothes, which is why I was showing him my China cosplay outfit, aru."(AN. First chapter)

"Caddie, ready the limo. WE NEED THE MALLLL!" Kuro sprinted up the stairs with everyone else in tow.

"Yes sir. Are you sure the limo?"

"YEAH-THE BLACK ONE!" Another day at the mall. Well this is going to be fun.

-TIME-WAITS-FOR-NO-ONE-

(Not even in time skips XP )

I snatched the red ribbon on my desk, wrapping it around my two braids. I stood there, wearing a Chinese shirt like the nyotalia China with long sleeves and a puffy black skirt with red flowers hemmed on the end. Maybe I should have worn my Japanese schoolgirl outfit. Miki was safe with China who was probably cuddling her right now. He seems to be really attached to her. Probably misses his own panda. I wonder what's going on with their world and if anyone notices that they're gone? What if someone else saw that chain letter and typed in the Hetalia characters? Would they get copies or are we even sure this is the real ones? I clutched at my head, wishing for the pounding to stop. Great, all this thinking making my brain hurt. Glancing at my bed, I got and an idea, snatched the sword and ran out.

READ THE PERVIOUS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! BUT…TIME SKIP!...zzzzzz….

I walked back in from the south gardens talking with Japan. Every one stood around the table around the dining area, looking a bit lost on what to do. Angela had changed into a cherry blossom patterned tee that showed off a bit of the tattoo on her shoulders. She also had on white pants with flip flops. Jo had changed as well, wearing now, a red and black polka dotted dress with flip flops. She also had her signature camera around her neck. Erisa still wore her normal outfit but changed around as well, now in a green camisole and black vest, with jeans.

"Where are the rest of your swords anyway, aru?"

"Ah..They are back at my home country." Japan seemed to be looking off into the distance. I tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"Don't worry, aru! There's no need to be worrying about other things. You are here and you now need to be having fun!" My happy face turned glum, "Even if we're going to the mall, aru."

"Why don't you rike going to the marr?"

"Because Kuro is crazy with shopping like he's our own Poland." I glared at France who was cowering under my gaze.

"Mei, I think you should stop staring at him." Jo lightly grabbed my shoulder.

"But it's fun!" I whined. Kuro came running down the steps. He wore a Blood on the Dance Floor tee, black skinny jeans, bright green fingerless gloves, green and black jacket and checkered green converses. His medium hair was now into two low pigtails and his bangs were covering his eyes.

...STFU.

"COME MY LITTLE NATIONS~ LET US GO...TO THE MALL~!" Kuro said, running out the doors, to the *shiny* black limo.

I stared at him, thinking 'This time, he defiantly lost it.'

Yeah..Shopping…OMG PANDAS! Yes. Now we r in the mall

"Mall~ Oh Mall, how I love thee, shall I count thy ways?" Kuro skipped into the mall.

"Is he ok?" I asked Alex"

"No clue." I shrug and Angela, Kuro and I ran into Rue21. Kuro grabbed a pair of fluffy buff earmuffs while I snatched up a panda one. SO FUFFY! MUST NOT HAVE A TOTAL KAWAII BREAKDOWN! I was about to skip over to China to show him them when I heard,

"Look what the cat dragged in...The freak squad."

Great.

Just great.

The Mother f-ing plastic Barbies are here. That was probably the nicest thing I could say about them shortened.

"Malory. How nice to see you again." Kuro turned around.

Kuro and I had one thing in common (other then an obsession with Hetalia) We. Both. Hated. Malory. She was a walking, talking Barbie except that Barbie can actually think with her hollowed head. Malory can't. Malory can't even think at all. I don't think knows what that means.

Her and her prep squad or clones. Blondes that are a disgrace to all blondes around the world.

"What are you doing here _Freak_?" Venom dripped from her voice and I winced from her screeching voice.

"We're f*cking shopping, Wh*re." I hissed, putting as much venom as she did. This caused Malory to scoff.

"Least I don't have to depend on an f*ucking f*ggot to live." She said. I clenched my fist and slowly pulled out my Kantna sword. Erisa gently pushed down the sword and China was trying to get it away. Being cute does have its advantages like how I got the guard to allow me too carry it.

_Just let it out. We'll get rid of her now and forever. Use the sword to slice her open. Let her insides cover the wall. You know what to do. _ The monster inside me said.

_No. I can't or innocent people will get killed._

_More innocent people are going to get killed by her face. _

I clenched China's arm in my hand.

the nations were standing around us, watching.

"Well, I've never had LIPOSUCTION so I could get a jock who probably gave me STDs." Kuro was glaring at her like a vampire.

"At least I have a man, you stupid..you stupid...F*GGOT!" she screamed. A cop came running over.

"What's going 'round here young ladies, and sirs?" he said, adjusting his shades.

"These b-big girls w-were being mean to us Mr. Officer." I pulled out my 'Adorable little girl' attack. Complete with crying and eyes like the chibi. His hard face softens and did a half-smile at me. I clutched at China's sleeve, making myself look like a frightened little girl. I pulled Miki closer to me.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave miss."

The police officer turned to face Malory, who stood there in shock. She turns to face me and I give her the one finger salute. The officer ushered her and her clones out the door. Turning around, I saw Kuro had left and so did Russia. I smirk. This is going to be good.

"How did you get that in here, aru?" China glares at me .

"Japan gave it to me and it is easy to get the guards to let me bring it in, aru." I shrug.

"Where did you get it?" He takes one look at the sword and his face hardens. Quickly, he turns around, grabs my arm and drags me toward Japan.

"JAPAN!" He yelled as quietly as he could.

"Hai?"

"Why did you give her your sword, aru?"

"She won it from me in a fight."

"And you just gave it to her? I don't believe you, aru" China threw his hands in the air, "You gave a girl her age a sword that he probably couldn't use, aru!" Japan, surprisingly, started to look as his poker face was about to crack. China was starting to speak some Chinese, still scolding Japan. I could see Japan clenching his fist and reaching for an imaginary sword. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, me not being able to stop it. A small sob escaped me, catching China and Japan's attention. Both looked down at me, sadness on both of their faces.

"Pleases may we not fight?" I whimpered. This was the first time as long as I can remember that I really cried. Which wasn't that long considering that I couldn't really remember much, only flashes of my past like in dreams but I forget most of it. Not like fake crying with that cop. Erisa walked over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you two walk it off? Come back when you can act your age." She glared at both of them, causing them to walk out of the store and onto their own separate ways. They're fighting and it's all my fault. If I hadn't, then maybe both of them will still be here. The top of Miki had drops of my tears, absorbing my sadness. Nothing could make me happy, not even new consplaying outfits or kawaii stuff. Only if China and Japan stop not argue. All my happiness had left me, following both of them out. I felt like a empty balloon, sinking slowly toward the ground. I stormed out of the store, Erisa and Jo calling after me, leaving behind me a faded trail of sadness.

Sorry if the end was sorta not cheery like Mei usually is. I thought of both Japan and China getting attracted to her and fighting because of it. It's unlike Kuro's version which was fluff.

Mei: *sitting in depressed corner* T~T

Me: At least u hav both of them arguing over u…..

Mei: but I don't want them to fight..

Me: *face palm* Next chapter hopefully will be happier and probably having MeiMei consplaying as Stockings from 'Panty and stockings'

Mei: I do like Stockings outfit. But Im still staying in this corner..

Me: Review and help me get Mei out of the corner…


	9. Apocalypse and Japan in skinny jeans

MeiMei: since I'm out of the depressed corner and the Authoress is, I have to do the disclaimers. MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own Hetalia or any of the other Ocs, only me.

Me: mumble mumble… T~T

Mei: I'm going to tell them that later!

Belarus: Don't worry! Knowing my sis, she'll get out of the depressed corner….*crawls into depressed corner* come on, you gotta write this story! What has happened affected me too but you don't see me moping! *pokes me* Come on, my loser of a big sis…

Mei: You're her sis. Aren't you supposed to know what to do?

Belarus: Yeah but I don't remember the last time she was crying this bad…

Me: *jumps up and claps* OK~! Just because I'm all depressed doesn't mean I cannot write!

Mei: It takes you that quick to get over it? O.e

"_Life may seem at an end, but it never will. Only our hope to keep on living will."_

I ran to the limo, faster then I ever had. The car door was unlocked as if Caddy knew I was coming. I huddled on the seat, resting my head on Miki. It was my entire fault. Both China and Japan were fighting because of me. If I hadn't brought the sword then they won't be angry at each other.

"_It was because you had that! If you hadn't brought it, mama and baba would have been still here, alive!"_

"_You're the one who found it and 'accidentally' brought the soldiers here!" _

Stupid memories, coming at the worst time. "What have I done Miki?" I started to bawl, like it was the end of the world.

Light flooded the car and someone sat next to me, "G-go away!" I covered my face with Miki.

"Mei...It's me." Kuro said.

"I said go away!" I yelled though Miki. I felt bad for yelling at him since he's always been so nice to me.

"Mei, you need to cheer up. If you don't, everyone else will be sad. And the Apocalypse might happen. And I don't want to survive against zombies and mutant monkeys. I would die the first day." he said, wrapping his arm around me.

"And then the world would be taken over by the Pict. And it would be terribly boring. Who wants Pict-afied mutated monkeys? I certainly don't. So please stop emo-ing. China and Japan disagree a lot. It isn't their faults! That's just how they are. And I kinda think that is how they show they care for each other. And you." He hugged me tightly, like an older brother.

"You think?" I sniffled, looking up at him.

"Of course. It's kinda like America and England. They argue ALL the time, but we know they really do care. Now how about we dry your face and get back to the gang! And I promise I'll buy WHATEVER you want. Just not China. We don't have THAT much money." He wiped the tears off my face and I giggled at what he just said. Now I was feeling a bit better but the glum still hung by on the sidelines.

"Can we buy most of Hot Topic?" Trying to smile was a bit easier now.

"Why do you think we came here? I wanna see Germany in a tight shirt. Now." He smirked, opening the car door.

When we got out of the car, I was surprised at what I saw.

"I…We are very sorry Mei. If I had tord China about the sword, this wourdn't have happened. Prase forgive us" Japan bowed. Must not cry or glomp. I must not.

"I shouldn't have nagged in the first place, aru. We beg for you forgiveness, aru." China said, bowing as well. I started to tear up. Oh screw not glommping them now! I managed to grab both of them in a hug.

"OF COURSE!" I yelled, muffled by their clothes.

"Let's get back to the group guys. I left Alexander in charge. I have a feeling that Erisa is currently trying to undo the damage they have done already."

* * *

><p>Everyone was waiting in Rue21 when we were walking back until America had to yell to alert our presence He does get on my nerves sometimes. How could England live with him that long?<p>

"HEY DUDES LOOK THEIR BACCCKKK~!" Most of the mall turned to face us, maybe the even the dead people who were buried under the mall woke up.

"Wanker! Quiet down!" England smacked him in the head and I had to giggle at that. Iggy glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"OKAY! Looks like I will have to split us into groups! ERISA! You will be taking Switzerland, America, England, Angela and France. MEI! You will take China, Japan, and Jo. I will be taking Alex, Austria, Russia, Italy, Germany, Canada and Prussia! We have a two thousand dollar spending limit for each group, besides Mei herself. Erisa, take the south stores, including Gap, Belks, Shoe Show, and Old Navy! Mei, you take the north, including Claire's, American Eagle, Banana Republic, and The Armani Exchange! I'll take mine to the west, including JCPenney, Khol's, Coldwater Creek and Hot Topic! At 12:30 we will meet at the food court for lunch! Then we will rotate, then about three hours later, Meet at Cafe Du Monde for dinner, and then rotate again! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Great, now Kuro sounds like Germany.

First Poland, now Germany?

….

He needs to stop using whatever meds he's on…I shouldn't really be talking right now...*evil laugh*

"SIR YES SIR!" I yelled with Angela and Jo. Erisa just mumbled, 'whatever' and nodded.

"MOVE OUT!" I grabbed the Asian nations and Jo, almost sprinting to our first stop.

* * *

><p>I ran into American Eagle, dragging Jo, China and Japan behind me.<p>

"OK!" I clapped my hands and twirled in a circle, "You two need normal clothes so you won't look like crazy consplayers!"

"Like you?" Jo motions to my 'casual' Hong Kong consplay outfit.

"Exactly! Now go find some clothes or I will get them for you." Quickly, China and Japan disappeared into the store. YEAH! AWSOME NINJA JAPAN MOVES! A hat caught my eye from another store but Jo dragged me back into AE before I could wander off.

"Mei, remember last time we let you wander off." I nod at what she said.

"Yeah. I mange to blow up an ice cream truck and put 5 people in hospital with serious injures. Who cares but OMC! THEY LOOK SO HOT!" I squealed, pointing behind her. Japan slowly walked out of the dressing room. He wore a white button up shirt with a black hoddie with a red strip going across the back and black skinny jeans (AN: srry I had 2 put him in skinny jeans XD ) He still wore his normal shoes since the next store was a shoe store.

"This seems weird." Japan asked, looking slightly unsure and awkward.

"N-no...Not at all! Y-you look fine!"

"How 'bout me, aru?" China walks out, dress as the total opposite then what you think he would wear.

His black muscle shirt had a red dragon snaking around the bottom, with a black leather jacket over that. He wore black baggy skater pants with a red bar going down the outside of both the pant legs and black sneakers. His hair was still in a ponytail but now he also wore a black army hat with a red star in the middle.

"That sales girl over there said this was popular these days, aru." China motioned to the lady behind him who was giggling and looking away when he waved at her.

"Yeah..Sure." I mumbled, weirdly feeling jealous. He is pretty hot after all.

" What? Does this look bad, aru? I knew I should of wore the,"

"No. It doesn't look weird but pretty cool!" I smiled and glomped both of them. "You both look awesome!" When I looked up, I saw a random lady staring at us, wide eyed.

"What?" I scowled at her, "You never saw a sister hugging her brothers before?" She quickly scuttled away as I glared at her.

"Brothers, (aru)?" Both Asians stared at me.

"It was that or uncles, but I rather go with brothers*." I shrug, "Jo, you know that we're here to get clothes for them, not you?" Jo wore a green t-shirt with a snake going up the side and flare jeans still with flip-flops. There was a flash as she took a picture of China, Japan and me.

"I'm defiantly keeping that!" I blinked my eyes, trying to get ride of the spots.

"Well, does anyone else want to go get more clothes?" Jo nodded while Japan and China both said, 'Hai'. We all ran out toward Banana republic.

China stops in front of Gap, causing everyone to crash into him and fall to the ground, anime style, (which wasn't elegant in this skirt I wore.)

"What do you want..oh." I said as I looked in. Erisa's group was in there and I saw Switzerland wearing a grey t-shirt, dark green hoodie, jeans and converse shoes. Jo whipped out her camera (again) and took a pic of all of the male nations in there. But what really made me surprise was that Ersia wasn't wearing her normal outfit, even though she was still wearing her green headband.

"Is she wearing something other then green?" Jo asked.

"Si." Both of us stare at our best buddy who always wore green…until now. She did look more like a girl now. I pushed everyone, who was still in shock, away from the windows.

"Ok, now we gotta go and Yao, I heard they have Hello Kitty at Claire's but now you gotta act.." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when the said person zoomed off, laving a trail of smoke, "…mature. Great! We got a crazed nation trying to find a store with hello kitty stuff in this huge mall…HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" I stomp my foot, smashing it into the ground.

"Why don't you just follow your instincts since you also like hello Kitty?"

"Good idea Jo-Jo! WHOEVER FINDS HIM FIRST CHOSES THE NEXT VIDEO GAME!" We split up, all wanting to find China and get the video game. For Japan, I think it was just to find China.

"_Family is just like a present, except it's one that you can never return"_

*: I actually got this part from my real family which has two uncles, one is Japanese and the other is Chinese.

Chinese uncle: Has a ponytail, had said aru once or twice and yells "AIYAA!" when you kick him.

Japanese Uncle: Has Japan's haircut and is really nice, lived in Japan.

Me: Sadly, it was the Japanese uncle who died on 1/11/12 so I wrote a story dedicated to him. Plz read it!

MeiMei: That's kinda weird that you had two uncles that look and act like the oldest Asian nations…

Belarus: So the insurance company is now blowing up annoying clients?  
>Ivy: Exactly!<p>

Me and Mei: O.e

Me: DANG IT! IM ONE OF THOSE ANNOYING CLIENTS! ITALY! SET UP THE WHITE FLAGS! (AN. I keep on hanging up when they call me or speak different languages. :P)

Italy: Si!

Mei: REVIEW SO I DON'T HAVE TO CONSPLAY AS MOKA FROM ROSARIO+VAMPIRE!

Me: but why? REVIEW SO MEIMEI CAN CONSPLAY AS MOKA AND STOCKINGS!


	10. Hello Kitty and Ninjas

YEAH! MY MOM'S GOING TO GET ME A HANSHIN TIGERS JERSEY! THEY'RE MY FAVORTIE JAPANSESE BASEBALL TEAM! *dances*

Mei: Japan will do the disclaimers now…

Japan: Hai...MeiMeiaru8 does not own Hetaria, the OCs or any of the stores mention. She onry owns MeiMei and her panda Miki.

Me: *glomps Japan* I WUV YOUR ACCENT!

Mei: Hey! That's my job to glomp Japan!

This is the craziest day as I long as I can remember. No matter how hot China is, I will never forgive for making me chase him around the mall and onto the roof in ballet flats while trying to keep Miki in my bag.

"WHERE IS HELLO KITTY ARU?" China speed past Hot Topic while I chased after him. I mange to see Kuro and his group in there, staring at us. Why was Kuro wearing a tight black short dress with heels?

"CHINA, YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY! COME BACK ARUUUU!" When I catch him, I will hit him with a wok, duct tape him and throw him in a duffel bag in my closet. I jumped onto the tables as he ran through the food court. Flicking my hands, I threw ninja stars at him. China moves to side, dodging them. Did I just call him China? In a public place? People aren't supposed to know about them.

"MOTHER RUSSIA!" I screamed scaring the heck out of families. I tried to kick China like Sasuke's lion barrage in the Preliminary rounds but instead; I missed again and smashed a table in half.

"Shénme hè kè zhōngguó? Huí dào zhèli!" I screamed. Now, I'm going to use my last weapon…that I can think of right now. Fireworks or sword? China suddenly took a sharp turn making me twist around too quickly and crashing into a few tables. Wearing a skirt was probably the worst idea ever. Luckily, I wore leggings underneath.

"Excuse me miss, are you ok?" A man asked.

"YAO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Pushing the man out of my way, I ran after the speeding Asian nation. He's 4,000 years old and he can run this fast?

_He is a nation after all. He's not human. You of all people should know that. Just use the fireworks. _

_Yeah, thanks for the info. I'm not going to use the fireworks and endanger everyone around me. Never will I listen to you, just like last time. _

"HELLO KITTY, ARU!" China ran into a store that defiantly didn't sell Hello Kittys.

"YAO! MEN'S WAREHOUSE DOSEN'T SELLS HELLO KITTY!" Somehow, he tripped over a mannequin and face-planted into the wall. He fell to the ground leaving a little trail of blood.

"Yao! Are you ok?" I gently flipped him over.

"Ni hao mama, wo bu xianching lai." He collapsed; his head falling into my lap, softly snoring.

"Is your boyfriend ok?" A sale associate said.

"He's ok and he's my friend, not my boyfriend." The person stepped back away, as I heard someone else run in.

"MeiMei-san! Did you find him?" Japan sat next to me.

"Yeah, he just ran into the wall. Don't worry, he'll be ok. Just help me carry him, aru." Japan picked up China and threw him over his shoulder. We both walked out, leaving everyone gapping at us.

"I really shouldn't had said anything about the Hello Kitty, aru. Sorry."

"You don't need to aporogies, MeiMei-san. China is usuarry rike this everyday." We both were walking toward the food court or what was left of it after the China chase. Hopefully, I'm not going to be arrested for destroying some tables and a column or two.

"Hey Mei, I see you finally found him but why are some of the tables destroyed?" Jo jogged over to me. She glanced at Japan who held China that's knocked out.

Japan and I looked at each other, uneasy, "Nope, I have no clue." Switzerland, America, England, Angela and France all held bags full of clothes.

"Mei, you shouldn't be running around like a ninja or something because now you got little kids talking about a ninja girl in the mall. You're like a little myth going around." Erisa glared at me.

"Sorry. This idiot," I motioned to China, "had to run around the whole mall including the roof trying to find a hello kitty store."

"So, you're that lunatic I saw, trampling people and somehow getting that person stuck to the wall?" Security guards behind her where pulling ninja stars out of a guy's shirt who surprisingly looked like Black Star. He even had a tattoo and the blue hair. Creepy.

"I heard about Mei's little show! That was cool!" Kuro sorta did a weird Poland run over to the food court.

Everyone's mouth hung open, "Is Kuro wearing a black dress and heels?"

"We shall never know, Angela, we shall never know, but anyway, does anyone know how to fix China? He ran into a wall and last time he spoke, he thought I was his mom trying to wake him up, aru."

"How did he run into the wall, dudette?"

"Does he even have a mom?" Everyone looked at the sleeping nation who was mumbling about a war of something.

"What's he talking about?" Angela turns to me and I shake my head, clearly understanding yet lying.

"Good day, sirs and madams, I have heard about a certain someone causing a scene today. Shall I get the car ready in case of security?" Caddy walks toward us, looking at me for a second then back at everyone. Kuro nodded.

"Well, we better go before we all get arrested!" he skipped off.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, ARU! IT WAS CHINA'S!"

I got bored in the middle, near the chase scene so my naruto fan of a sis typed it. This chapter is short

Belarus: I would have put Neji's part in there but then it wouldn't have made sense, now would it? And that is what happens when you type stories around midnight.

Mei: She did make China run through a glass door but you just had to change it into a wall, didn't you? *glares*

Me: Well, we didn't want your little boyfriend getting maimed now do we?

Mei: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *tries to claw at author but gets held back by Belarus*

Me: Not yet! Well review!*bows*


	11. FOOD FIGHT!

I got the Asian nations to say the disclaimer!

Hong Kong: …..

Taiwan: What's he doing here?

China: Wha? I'm ur older brother aru!

Mei: And he's an Asian nation (sadly) *nibbles on pita bread*

Me: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Mei: If all of the Asian nations say the disclaimer, I'll give you some.

Asian nations: MeiMeiaru8 doesn't own Hetalia, us or the ocs. She only owns MeiMei. (aru)

Hong Kong…I'm going…

Me: *tackles HK* NOOOO! YOU MUST STAY HERE! *twitch twitch*

{ karee wa pan nimo gohan nimo aimasu}

"IT WASN'T MY FALUT ARU! IT WAS CHINA'S"

"I know...I know. I saw everything." Kuro walks out toward the limo.

"...Are you wearing a dress?" Angela stared at him, confused. I saw Erisa facepalmed so I went to talk to Japan.

"So, Japan-ni san," the said nation still held China, "What are we going to do with him, aru?"

"He wirr wake up soon." I graded his hand, pulling him toward the door. I saw him blushing in his refection on the door. We all sat inside the limo and Kuro told Caddy something.

"How do you think we should wake him up, aru?" I lightly slap China in the face, until Japan graded my hand.

"He wirr not wake up that way," Japan pulled out something, "Let me try," He held the cat doll near China's face. "China-san, I have a kitty dorr for you." China pop up, snatching the doll.

"Kawaii, aru!" Everyone stared him. "What? You never have seen someone freak out about something cute before, aru?" As he said that, I was playing with Miki, also freaking out about how cute she (and China) was. Outside, I saw Caddy had pulled up to a Lebanese restaurant. It was the best place to eat! I clapped excitedly, almost smashing the door as I rushed out.

* * *

><p>"I would like Siyyadiyeh, and Tabbouleh. And more Hummus with Pita for everyone. Arabic coffee to drink." Kuro ordered, relaxing into the comfy chairs.<p>

"Samkeh harra aru. Same for drink." I nom on the Pita. Man, these things can be addicting. Japan was looking at me, confused while China was probably freaking out on how cute I look like. He had said that lots of times. So now instead of me glomping him, he was mostly hugging me,

Not that I'm complaining.*insert evil fangirl look here*

Everyone was currently in a private room, sitting in a large circle. While the nations looked at the long menus, we humans already knew what to eat, since we're regulars

"Mulukhiyah and Wara' Enab. Same drink." Erisa was playing with a knife.

"Lamb Shawarma and Tabbouleh~ And a coke~" said Angela, hopping in her seat. She so doesn't need a coke, but I don't need coffee so who am I to be talking?

"Makdous and Kubideh please. And water." said Jo. As the rest ordered, I watched China play with Miki.

"You seem to like her, aru." I said.

"Your panda reminds me of mine, aru." China sighed, "I wonder where he is?"

"I got an idea! Why don't both of us go to the mall one day and get you a panda, aru? We can't get a real panda though." He laughed.

"I'll like that a lot, 小花 ." I felt my face get warm, "Ever since we came here, you seem to be less crazy then when we first meet you, aru."

"Japan has been teaching me some martial arts and stuff like the wierd meditaing stuff, aru." Bacon and soup..Gir, why is there bacon in the soup? "Did you know he could laugh?"

"Yes, but he hardly laughes now, aru." China sighed, drifting off into space.

It's got chicken legs! I so have a spilt personality. Nomnomnomnom goes kitty.

I pull out a lighter and lit one of the grape leaves. I chucked them at France who was flirting with Angela, guessing from the light blush on her face. It the target, (his hair) and parts caught on fire. Jo stopped talking to Japan about her camera and pulled out a fire hydrant, spaying the French.

"Mei," Erisa glares at me. I held my hands up in mock defeat.

"It was China, aru!"

"I didn't do that one, aru! I threw this one!" And with that the eldest nation threw one at England who dodged it and Prussia ended up getting hit. Rice explodes from the wrap grape leaves, spraying the German.

"Who threw that at the awesome me?" Prussia launched one, hitting his brother. Germany grabbed one, distracted from yelling at Italy, and threw it, hitting Austria. I had created a food fight and This. Is. WICKED! PANDAS! I ducked under the table, China following me.

"Should we stop them?" He asked.

"Nope. I can't believe Kuro doesn't notice this, aru!" But instead of Kuro we got an angry Swiss.

"EVERYONE STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS! YOU'RE ALL WORSE THEN AMERICA!" The throwing stopped. China and I peaked out. Kuro was talking to Russia and was blushing, trying to bury his face. Cute, love is in the air, literary. France was stuck to the ceiling, I have no clue how he got up there. "WHO STARTED THIS?" Everyone pointed to me and China. Both of us simultaneously facepalmed. China pulled out his wok, readying for the bullets. Instead he got pudding thrown in his face by Switzerland.

"I always wanted to do that." He said. China pulls out a bottle filled with soy sauce.

"Ready, aru?"

"Ready."

{Nani? Iceland's related to Norway?}

Me: This chapter's short…COME ON! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M SAYING THIS BUT WE NEED SOME FLUF IN HERE! I HAD TO MAKE THE FOOD FIGHT SCENE BECAUSE IT WOULD BE JUST BORING TALKING TO CHINA OR JAPAN!

Mei: at least I got to throw something…

Me: Other then ninja stars?

Mei: Exactly, aru! How did France get onto the ceiling anyway?

Me: We shall never know.

REVIEW AND MAYBE THERE'LL BE SOME FLUFF!


	12. WTF kuro?

I don't own anyone except for MeiMei

.China was covered in Greek pudding, Italy was crying while Germany protected him from flying grape leaves, and France was stuck to the ceiling...

"What THE HELL HAPPENED," Kuro yelled, furious. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A NICE OUTING!" They stayed quiet, letting the random food fall from their hands. I hid behind China's wok, hiding Miki who surprising survived the whole fight and didn't get dirty. What did Japan so to her to make her mess-proof?

"WHY IS FRANCE STUCK TO THE CEILING? WHY DOES ERISA HAVE A BOWL OF PITA, AND WHY IS CANADA COWERING UNDER HIS MENU? SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN. RIGHT. NOW." A purple aura surrounded him and Russia started to say 'kolkolkol' which freaked out China. I put my hand on his.

"I think Kuro is the one we should worry about, aru." I whispered to him. He just nodded.

"Now...Someone EXPLAIN." Kuro screeched the last part a bit.

"Mei lit grape leaves on fire and threw them at France, he screamed, and China then threw some grape leaves at England, it missed, hit Prussia, and it got...really out of hand. Switzerland threw pudding at China; And Erisa shot all the food that came at her. That's all I really saw. Please don't get too angry Kuro!" said Angela, tearing up a small bit. I pulled out my kanta, ready for anyone to attack me like last time.

"Okay...okay...Don't worry. I'll have Caddy pay for damages. I'll have Mrs. Putzi make us some take out. Let's...go home." Kuro sighed and left the room. Last Time he was this angry was when... never mind, not going to say it.

When we we're walking to the limo, Kuro suddenly froze and clutched at his head. He scream and calasped onto the pavement, everyone staring at him in surprise.

"KURO!" Jo, Russia and I yelled.

Russia

...

…

What was Russia doing yelling Kuro's name? I froze in my spot.

No...This was just like last time...

"_Guys! Kuro just fainted!" Jo ran into the room we where all in. We followed her out top see Kuro lying on the ground, not moving. Suddenly, he gets up and looks at us, like inhumanly._

_He wasn't human. It wasn't Kuro but a monster in his body. _

_The thing lashed out at Angela who screamed. Quickly, I went in-between them and sliced the thing's face._

"_Go!" I yelled and I didn't have to say that twice. They ran, going to get some help. Erisa shoot at the thing, hitting it yet not stopping it. _

"_I said go! I can handle it!" When I said that, the thing slashed at me, cutting my t-shirt and skin. The white shirt slowly turned red, pain shooting through my body. Use the pain, don't ever fall victim to it. _

"_It looks like your going to need my help after all." _

"_No, I don't!" I smashed the handle of my blade onto the back of the monster's neck. Hearing that satisfying crunch, I smirk, but it still didn't stop. Its head just looked up at me and smiled, sharp teeth bared. The blood had drained from Erisa's and my face. Then it hit me. I have fought this creature before, I don't know when but I knew I did. And I knew what to do. I dug the blades into the back of the creature, and twisted the knife, digging it deeper. It fell to the ground, and I knew Kuro was back. Alex ran in and took his brother to his room. The wounds were already healing, yet mine weren't and never will. _

"No. It can't be." I whispered. I felt the scars below my shirt, wrinkled and ugly, like the one on China's back. China looks at me.

"What's going on, aru?" 

"Oh nothing, aru! " I tried to smile, but it was fake. Sometimes, all of our smiles are fake, trying to cover up the past.

"Guys," Alex said, cautionary, looking at all of us.

"Right." We pulled out something to protect ourselves with, I held the kanta and my own twin blades, and Erisa held her bb gun while Jo and Angela also had their own or were hiding. The nations looked at us.

"What's wrong with him?" Japan asks me.

"Just be prepared. Last time this happened, it attacked us and I got four giant scars."

MeiMei held out a sword to Japan and had her own twin blades.

"Just be prepared." She said, all joy disappearing from her face. "Last time this happened, it attacked us and I got four giant scars." I reached over my shoulder, touching the ancient scar. This small girl had four of them and she's only 19. Only nineteen. I sighed. War can change people, aging them over their real age on the inside. Something had happened to her that was worse then this. She may even have scars on the inside. Mei shifted, sun flashing on her face but I could see it. A giant smooth scar, undetectable unless you looked very close or shine light on it.

_No! Go away! Haven't you done enough here? Why do you kill my parents? Is it for power or just because you felt like it?" _ A small girl's voice said in my mind. _" Is this all it is? Just a game to you? Murdering people just for fun?"_

That girl had only been nine, ten years younger then Mei. It was because of one war in my country, unknown to the outside world because my boss had kept it that way.

A small town was rumored to be preparing a revolt and attack the capital but when the soldiers had arrived, they weren't. It was a lie, just like all rumors are.

The villagers found out about them and attack but the soldiers were prepared and shot them all. It started a war, dragging other towns in it. The last town I went to, the last house had a small girl and her family with a brother. The boy held a weapon in his hand. A solider shot at the boy, killing him instantly the girl attacked, sword held. Someone else slashed at her face, blade digging in, leaving a deep gash. She fell to the ground. The parents ran in and they got shot.

That ended the war.

I was too late in rescuing them but the girl was still alive, but in a coma. I somehow had gotten my boss to let me leave the country and go to America. The girl was left at a hospital and treated for, better then my doctors could.

What if MeiMei was this girl? She did seem like her except that the girl was small and weak looking, bones almost visible. Mei was tough, and could fight really good. She looked well feed.

"China, I think we shourd ristens to her." Japan elbows me, "Rook at him." Something was going on with Kuro.

Ok! So what's going to happen to Kuro?

I have no clue yet. When Emogirl updates we'll find out! And there was a bit of past in there! Was the girl MeiMei or not? Maybe is was just another girl like her?

MeiMei: Do I have to say it?

Me: Yes…Duh!

MeiMei: Plz review.

Korea: Hit the review button, da ze!


	13. Enter: Ry and Tenshi

I don't own Hetalia or any of the ocs. Only MeiMei and Tenshi.

Tenshi: You don't own me, I own myself.

Me: I know that!

MeiMei: Miki, do you think the author needs to take her meds?

Miki: *flops*

MeiMei: She says yes, aru.

Me: That was my meds? I thought that was fish food!

Tenshi: that's why the all the fish are dead.

Me: NOO! Not Gilbert!

MeiMei (underlined) Tenshi (Italics)

* * *

><p>Kuro slowly got up.<p>

But I knew it wasn't him.

It was the thing inside of him.

_MeiMei, get ready. Use the sword Japan had given you. _Tenshi warned me. Tenshi was just like what her name meant, angel. Except she was my split personality, the one who's also like the deadly side of me. She's at lease better then the thing in Kuro.

I can't move, let alone pick up the sword that hung from my belt.. 

_Let me try. Maybe I can destroy it before it harms anyone. _

No. We can't risk lives like last time.

_Last time, something happened and they were murders._

'Who were they? Tenshi? Who are they?' But she never answers. There was fear on everyone's face except for the thing in Kuro's face

"You don't realize how LONG I've been kept in there~" He said in the voice a few octaves higher then Kuro's. The same voice that I heard years ago.

"_Naughty little boy, think you can stop us with that puny knife? Just try." _

Why did I hear it years ago? Who was that boy? Erisa side-glance at me, her face even more worried. The fear on my face clearly showing.

"Ah~ To feel the wind against my flesh~ I guess I waited the right amount of time! All that emotion building up! Left just enough room for me to squeeze out~" It said, cackling. It wasn't his flesh, it was Kuro's. Even if I despise him like Naruto despising Sasuke, he still is my friend. The only one who could trust me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why was she arrested?" the boy looked down at me. I sat in a chair, held down. My weapons laid neatly on the table, the twin blades, shurikens, kunais even the small needles I use to knock out people. <em>

"_We have found her attacking innocent people." The police officer probably hated people who were tougher then him. Maybe because I'm a small 10 year old girl it makes it worse._

"_She doesn't need to be arrested, she looks like a little girl who needs friends or a home." The boy looks at me while his twin looks at the ground. _

"_Yes but," _

"_I will take care of her and I promise that she won't get in anymore trouble." The boy me and bends down to face me, "My name is Kuro, what's yours?"_

"_MeiMei," I didn't know what he was saying at the time, but I knew I could trust him._

"_Come on! You're going to stay at me and Alex's house!"_

* * *

><p>This thing's voice dug up more memories, bringing up more pain and headaches.<p>

"_Get away from my meimei you devil!" _

"_Don't worry, hun. I'm not going to kill your sister, I'm going to rip her flesh off her body, limb by limb." _

Memories that I can't remember why I have them. They seem like they were from someone else.

"Now~ Let's see~ You all are little Kuro-kun's Friends? How lovely~ Never had friends myself. Always ended up killing them~" The thing looked over at Russia who was frozen. It probably scared him more then Belarus.

"Now I know why he's in love with ya. Damn fine." It smirks. It glanced at me, its smirk looked murderous to me like it was planning to kill me. Kuro…likes Russia? That isn't surprising. If this was a different situation, I would have laughed.

"Who...are you?" said Russia. The other nations looked at him surprised. I latched onto Japan and China's arms. I felt them glace down on me but I didn't give them a reassuring look. Nothing was reassuring now. This man murdered someone I know or should know. I wish I could just curl up next to China or practice samurai sword moves with Japan. Maybe even sit outside watching the moon.

Just to be somewhere other then here.

Anywhere just anywhere.

"Oh, I forgot introductions~ Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Ryūketsu no Soul , Or at least that is what Kuro-kun calls me~ But I prefer Ry. Easier, and so much cuter~" He waved at us. He doesn't deserve to have a name. Nothing about him was human, nothing. He may have been in Kuro's body but that will never make him human. The sword I grasped in my hand, I griped it harder, cutting my hand and warm blood dripped down. China grabbed my wrist, quickly wrapping my hand in cloth.

"_Slice and dice, slice and dice. Now little girl, I'm going to kill you nice and slowly just like I did to your brother." _Tenshi! Where are you? Why don't you say something?

The thing looks at me and makes a slicing action across its neck before disappearing. It was gone from us.

**No little girl, I'm not going away from this boy Kuro. **The thing said.

'What are you doing in my head?'

_Go away. You have no business here! _

Tenshi! I almost yelled out loud.

**Oh, so you're the little angel that couldn't. You've been in her mind this whole time? **I could hear it laugh. **And I thought you were somewhere else, not in the body of a pathetic little girl.**

I am not pathetic! I mentally pushed him out. You are not going to harm Kuro or my friends!

**Oh, little girl, what I am planning will be bigger then what you can think of. **

Kuro dropped to his knees, coughing. " -cough- T-that was ...different...-cough-" He tried to say.

_He'll be back and next time we might not get Kuro back. _

Tenshi, what do you mean by that?

_Enjoy life when you can and practice more. Maybe Japan can teach you some martial arts._

You mean 'teach you some.' Tenshi is always trying to get stronger.

_Exactly _

I'm lucky I have you in my head, not that thing.

Tenshi sighs, _I'm lucky too. _

"Who was he (aru)?" China and Japan both ask me.

"Someone we all wish we never have to meet, aru."

_MeiMei, Ry will hurt all of you first to make Kuro suffer then kill him._

I'm planning to live to grow old and find out what my past is.

_So am I. So am I. _

* * *

><p>MeiMei has a voice in her head called Tenshi and somehow the weird thing in Kuro can talk to her also.<p>

Who the heck is Ry to MeiMei and what does he want with her?

I don't even have a clue either…

MeiMei: go fish.

Tenshi: Do you have a king?

Me: What? YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING GO FISH WITHOUT ME?

Mei: Why not, aru?

REVIEW!

Do you have a seven?


	14. Demons and the past

Ok, I was reading "Holy crap, why is America in my house?" And there was a contest so I thought, 'Hey, why don't I have a contest to?' So now I have a contest.

The rules are

You must write a oneshot about any of the characters in the "Holy Crap'

It must be a pairing, any pairing you want (yes, it can also be the weirdest pairing you can think of) for example, Prussia and Erisa, Mei and Germany, Austria and Kuro…Angela and Russia...Jo and England...I could go on...

Please keep it rated 'T' but you may have small parts rated M.

HAVE FUN WRITING IT!

PM me or something to let me know that you posted it and what the title is if you don't send a link.

I will read them to find out who is the winner.

Prize is a fanfic about any show and your oc. You can choose the show and plot.

MeiMei: can we get on with the story?

Me: *sigh* Alright, I don't own anyone except for MeiMei and Miki.

Mei (underlined) Tenshi (_italics_) Ry (**bold**)

"What the Bloody hell was that?" yelled England.

"Um...A demon. **I'M** **A RETIRED DEMON!**" Kuro slaps his hands over his mouth.

_So it seems as the demon can speak through him also._

Demons? And angels? What else have you not been telling me about?

_That you are talking out loud to yourself and both of the Asian nations are staring at you?_ I turn and around and it did seem she was right. China and Japan were in fact staring at me, worried.

"What the hell...**Hun, I've developed enough power to speak through you. Deal with it. **...I'M TURNING INTO ZETSU! **...That's the cannibal plant guy, right?** ...um...yes..." Haha, Kuro's now Zetsu. But what would make me then since I have you Tenshi?

_If you start to talk outside and have arguments with yourself, crazy. Or just normal for you._

I can now see where I get my sarcasm.

_Oh really?_

"**Let me explain what's happening, so it seams a bit less confusing for everyone," **It paused, as if listening to someone.

"**Of coarse I hear your thoughts. I LIVE in you. Now, back to explaining. Again, I'm Ry. Get it right, 'kay? Yes, I'm a demon. But I'm RETIRED. RETIRED! Got** **it? Good. Yes, I have killed...thousands of people, all over the world. But I don't anymore, and for a good reason." **

"**Why I'm in a kid's body? Don't ask. I do NOT want to talk about it, 'kay? No, I ain't coming out of the kid's body. I'll die, and the kiddie will die too. **WHAT? I"LL DIE? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?** I'm pretty much his lifeline actually. So yeah, no touchy with sharp, metal objects. **I'll die...? **Yeah hun, you will. **STOP CALLING ME HUN! **Don't talk to me in that tone. I'm four thousand years old. Respect your elders. **Whatever... **That's about it, kiddies. Toots~" **

This guy in Kuro is about 4,000 years old? What about China? Isn't he four thousand years old? Shouldn't he know about this demon? I glance at China who was frozen next to me. He was totally out of it because I was holding his hand which usually caused him to pull away but he wasn't.

"WHAT DO YOU F*CKING MEAN_ I'LL DIE?_" Kuro screamed.

"Kuro...How...why...?" I look at Kuro who also looked confused.

"I-I don't know Mei..._**Bet that stupid little angel does**_**...** Wha?" Kuro spoke to Ry. Knowing Kuro; he's probably wants to find out more about Tenshi.

**Oh, and he will find out about your little secrets. **Ry laughed evilly in my head.

_Get out! _It felt like Tenshi built walls around my head, blocking him out.

Thank you. He was giving me a headache.

_No problem._

"...I need to go home. Maybe this is a really messed up dream...and I'll wake up to ...semi-normalcy..." We all slowly followed Kuro into the car. Something grabbed my arm.

"Mei, is something wrong, aru?" China looks at me, caring. I pull away and sit in the car, burying my face into Miki.

"It's nothing." It was bad to be rude to China, I know that. Something was wrong and people are going to get hurt.

_**Nothing in this life is fair, but that doesn't mean we don't have to be**_

"Ok, guys. Do you know the plan?" Jo looks at all of us. Surprisingly, she could make up good plans. I sat next to China on the couch, and held Miki close just in case China takes her. I really need to buy him a panda. We all walked to the hallway near Kuro's door. Erisa nodded to Italy who knocks on the door.

"Kuro?" He said.

"...Come in..." Kuro's muffled voice came from the other side. Italy walks in and we could here them talk.

"West, you're stepping on my awesome hand!"

"It's not my fault zhat you're sitting on zhe ground."

"England, your hair smells funny."

"Stop smelling my hair you git!" Erisa pulls out her gun.

"Shut out or I'll make you all into Swiss cheese." She glares and I stifle back a laugh at all of their faces.

"Kuro...I made'a pasta!" He said, hopefully.

"Okay Italy...I...I'll come down." Italy walks out, motioning for us. Kuro appears in the doorway and we all pounce.

All of us,

The nations and humans hugged Kuro who started to cry.

"No matter what," I mumbled, "We always will be your friends." We all then left, leaving him and Russia. Pushing my bedroom door open, I crashed onto my bed, my screaming muffled by the pillows.

_Nothing's going to get done with you mopping around. _

If I had a mother, you'll probably sound like her.

_You did._

How do you know?

_Because, I've been in your head for your whole life. One thing that I can never tell you is about your past. You have to find that out by yourself._

What's that supposed to mean?

_One clue, ask the person who comes in. _

"MeiMei, are you ok, aru?" I slightly jump off my bed, turning to see China waiting in my doorway. He sits down next to me on my bed and I curl up, trying to not be close to him. My heart started to ache, not like the heartbreak kind, but like someone had stabbed a knife in it. That always happened when I thinking about something I like, for example, China and Japan. Him being close to me makes it worst.

She seemed to want to block out the world, covering her head with a blanket.

"What do you want, aru?" MeiMei asks me.

"I just want to know if you're ok, aru." I patted what I thought was her head or it could be Miki.

"I'm not ok! Kuro has a demon in him that's a perv, the said demon knows me or something and to top it off, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT MY PAST IS AND THIS DEMON DOES!" Mei's face softens and she looks at me, tears brimming her eyes. I wrap her in a hug, humming a song I used to sing to put Japan to sleep when he was younger.

"I just want to know more about myself. It seems that lot pf people know about me better then I know myself. "

"All of us want to know more about ourselves, aru. Sometimes I find out things about myself that I didn't know aru." It was odd to be telling her stuff that I haven't even told Japan or any of them. She buried her head into my shirt.

"I don't want to die; I just want to find out what's going on." Mei mumbled before falling asleep. Gently, I laid her down, putting the covers over her.

"Don't leave me," she mumbled. I tried to turn away but she held my arm tightly. I sat back down next to her.

"Don't worry, I won't, aru."

Awww….. Ain't she so kawai?

Mei: Shut up! I can't believe I said that!

Me: Sleep can make people speak the truth...

MeiMei: yeah…wait...HEY!

Me: Review and don't forget about the contest!

Mei: WHAT DO MEAN BY THE TRUTH?


	15. Demons and the past: part 2

Me: This part isn't in any of the 'Holy Crap' stories because I felt like adding this in!

I don't own Hetalia or anyone else except for MeiMei.

PS. This is happening at the same time where Erisa is in her dream.

You should know the drill of the inside voices.

Tenshi: _Italics_

MeiMei: underlined

Ry: **bold**

And a new one, Jules: [in these wired parentheses things]

{ _I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_ }

China looks down at the sleeping figure of MeiMei and sighs. Maybe he did have this foreign feeling deep inside of his heart, but it was hidden away from sight.

_You should really tell her about that you know. _A voice in his head said, _Or, I will tell her. _He sat up, clearly surprised.

"Who are you, aru?"

_Name's Tenshi, an angel that's in Mei. Don't worry, I'm nothing like Ry or that animal sprit Jules. _

"Animal sprit, aru? What are you doing here talking to me and how, aru?"

_You're currently holding Mei's hand and she's thinking about you. I don't know how but that somehow is allowing me to talk to you. _China blushes and he looks down. This angel is telling the truth because he was holding her hand unconsciously.

"You're telling the truth, aru."

_I can only speak the truth. Now, I want to show you something that not even Mei knows about. Keep on holding her hand. _China nods. A flash of bright white light blinds him for a second but not his hearing.

{Is it a dream or a forgotten memory?}

"No! Go away! Haven't you done enough here? Why do you kill my parents? Is it for power or just because you felt like it?"

"Oh hun, there never will be enough. Just like that game you brats play."

"Is this all it is? Just a game to you? Murdering people just for fun?" China's vision cleared and he could see a small girl standing near her brother's body with her parents lying dead behind her. He was about to call out when a small glowing hand clamped over his mouth.

_Shut up you idiot. We're in her dream and I'm cloaking us so Mei won't notice but if you yell, she'll be able to see us and so will they. _The girl motions to the soldiers. The girl who held her hand over his mouth had dark brown hair pulled into a bun on the head with long bangs framing her face but dark eyes that popped out from her pale face. She wore a puffy Lolita dress that had detached sleeves and white ballet flats. There was a choker around her neck made of ribbons. One thing that surprised him the most was the pure white bird like wings on her back, almost as big as her, folded together.

"Slice and dice, slice and dice. Now little girl, I'm going to kill you nice and slowly just like I did to your brother." One of the soldiers grins at her without any remorse for killing like he was a demon. The small girl pulls out twin knives that looked familiar.

"Then, I am not going down without a fight." She dashes at the soldiers, slicing through some of their jackets like butter. But when she attacked the grinning one, he managed to dodge her and shot. Expertly, she dodged the bullet and slashed at him, cutting his arm useless. The victory was short lived when someone came out of the shadows, the girl turning a split second but the knife came down, slashing her face almost in two. The girl collapsed to the ground, blood leaking out and staining the already sucked floor red. The soldiers laughed and left.

"Well, that's the last of them," China heard them say.

_Don't go after them, this is just a dream remember? _A whimper was heard in the corner and what he saw surprised him. The normal 19 year old MeiMei sat there, huddled watching her past self slowly die on the carpet.

"MeiMei, aru?" he asked. She let out a small scream.

"China? W-what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Tenshi walked out from next to him and crouch near the shaking girl.

"_It's ok Mei, I brought China here into your dream." _The angel patted Mei's head like a mother, and when the small girl hugged her, crying softly, she didn't let go.

"Why did you bring me here, aru?"

"_To show you about Mei and how she's been affected with your history as much as you." _Tenshi grabs a hold of China's hand and another flash blinded him but this time he heard a gunshot and saw Erisa holding a real gun at a man who's hand was bleeding. Switzerland was also there but he was held to the ground by a jaguar.

_So I guess Jules did show them. _The jaguar gets off of the Swiss and walks over to Erisa.

[That's my sis] It says or more like thinks. MeiMei holds onto China's shirt, still crying but now a bit less. The jaguar looks up at the hidden people and nods and the angel snaps her fingers, covering the other nation, sprit and girl in a bright light.

"What was that ,aru?"

"_What do you think?" _Great, China thought to himself, I managed to piss off an angel.

{the past is hidden from plain sight}

My face was buried in China's shirt, staining it with tears. I just saw the girl get killed in front of me. Always, I had been in her body, witnessing it that way but now I saw what happened outside. To make matters worse I was now crying like a baby and China saw it all. Never had I cried this much. Tenshi had transported us somewhere that seemed familiar.

"_MeiMei, like I always say, sulking and bawling your eyes out will never help." _Tenshi looks down at me. This was the first time I even saw her before but she looked just like the way I excepted. She was tall like my other friends but also like a mother, probably from all her years she'd been alive.

"I know but I can't help it. I'm only human." I managed to smile before she pushes me out of the room and into another that looked like mine except it looked like the room I always wanted. A pile of stuff toys* laid in the corner, and I ran over eagerly.

"OMC! SO KAWAII!" I squealed, jumping into the pile like it was leaves. The pucca doll I held in my hands looked like Santa clause, and it even had a little hat. There was Gir, Hetalia, Vocaloid, Black Butler, Naruto and any other type of plushie I could think of. I grabbed Gakupo's plushie and started to nom on it.

It even tastes like eggplant. Kaito's taste like ice cream while Luka's was squid.

Was that

"It's Finland's little elf! KAWAII! KAWAII!" Easily, I made the toys into a miniature bed. If I was tall as the twins or Erisa, I wouldn't fit but since I was small I could.

Maybe I could forget all about that dream. I thought as I fell asleep.

"Why are you MeiMei's guardian, aru?" China looks at Tenshi who was drinking her tea, listing to Mei's squeals of delight in the other room.

"_When she was younger, her parents heard of something bad happening to her. So, beinging the superstitious parents they are, did something that was supposed to give their daughter a guardian. I was given to her because I had just lost my wings" _She motions to the white wings on her back, "_In order to regain them, I had to complete one assignment which was protecting a human." _

Tenshi looks back toward the other room, _"When they came and attacked Mei's family, I was the one who taught her the martial arts. In fact that was me who was using the knife, not Mei. I had gotten my wings afterward but then I asked if I could stay with her to make sure she had gotten a caring and loving family."_

"Is that how she meet Kuro and the others, aru?"

"_Yes, I had given the others an idea to go to the police station that day because the police had taken Erisa's gun and she wanted it back. Had they not gone that day, you might not be here right now and she might be in a metal hospital." _Soft snoring came from the other room, waking both of them from their thoughts.

"I think we should get her back, aru." Tenshi nods and walks away. She comes back holding MeiMei. She unfurls her wings and slashes the air, light flashing.

{The bells are a ringing}

China places Mei onto her bed, placing Miki in her arms. Sometimes she did remind him of a younger sister and sometimes even more.

{ _I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_}

DONE! This was just a random chapter I wanted to put in.

And yes I do have Pucca plushies. A whole collection and the Santa one. I have big ones and even the other characters. Usually I do make a bed out of all of them and sleep in it. It is comfy.

MeiMei: Review~! Zzzzz….

Me: I should really be getting to sleep now..

Have a good night/morning/ afternoon where ever you are in this world.


	16. MOVIE TIME!

Ok, the other chp was just an insert I wrote so this is the real chapter!

I don't own hetalia. Only MeiMei and Tenshi

Ry: bold

Tenshi: italics

MeiMei: underlined

Jules: [this ]

* * *

><p>We all watched as Kuro confessed his love for Russia and me being me, I couldn't but help to squeal, causing Kuro to look over and glare at us.<p>

Jo and Angie were hopping up and down, Erisa nodded, and me and Italy said how we were so right. Which we were!

"Go away bakas..." I saluted at Kuro and Italy and I pushed everyone away.

Erisa went toward the library which I knew was normal but Tenshi was telling me to follow her.

"Erisa? You there?" She stops and turns to face me.

"Hmm?"

"… Are you alright, aru?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while Erisa and Mei are talking…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oh hello, Jules. I see that you're still watching Erisa.<em>

[And you're still watching MeiMei. I thought it was when you get your wings you can leave?]

_I know but she still is young and need protection. You and I aren't that different._

[No, we aren't. I'm still watching over Erisa, you're still watching over Mei like an older sister you are.]

_I wish that I still was alive, then Mei could know the real truth about me _Both of the animal and angel where watching the two humans, carefully out of sight.

_Tell your sister to stop worrying about Mei. She needs to worry about her own problems._

[I will]

"…I'm fine. I just needed to go find Vash, since I left him in the library."

"…Okay then," I watched Erisa as she kept on walking away.

Why are our lives missed up?

_Just because you're different doesn't mean your life is messed up. _I sighed. Tenshi was correct like she always is.

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP!<p>

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE! ATTENTION! I HAVE MADE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Kuro exclaimed. We all were in the game room. Tenshi watched us from the corner, smirking at the thought of Kuro's next bright idea.<p>

_Please let it not be more shopping…_I snickered at what she thought.

"I need you all to help me by first putting the two huge couches and a couple of chairs together! In front of the TV!" Kuro said.

We all started at him, confused but still understanding (if that was possible)

Germany, Prussia, America, Russia, Vash and Erisa moved the couches while Jo and I found the movies.

"I can't believe Kuro and Russia is an item now!" Jo squealed. She jumps in excitement holding Inception and Spirited Away.

"Ditto! Now, let's go show them the movies, shall we, aru?" As we left, I carefully sneaked _Paint it white! _Into the pile. We're so going to watch this.

Both of us ran in as the other was getting ready.

"I have Inception and Spirited Away!" said Jo while raising hers up.

"And I have Monty Python and The Holy Grail, and Howl's Moving Castle!" Somehow, I managed to hold mine higher, dispute my size.

"Good! We'll wait for the rest of us, and we'll vote!" Kuro sat in an armchair next to Russia. I ran over and sat next to Japan. China sat next to me on the three seat sofa.

"Now you're not going to be alone, aru!" I said while poking Japan, "Did you know you're really buff and hot?"

Tenshi rolls her eyes at me, _MeiMei, did you eat the sugar candies again? I thought I told you not to._

But they taste good!

"H-hai." He turns his head away so I won't be able to see but I knew he was blushing. Miki sat on my lap until China reached over and took her. I pinched him in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for, aru?"

"Never take Miki away, aru. But shut up. The movies starting, aru."

* * *

><p>Ok, to clear one thing up,MeiMei was in a coma before and that caused her to lose her memory. The only she reamberd was her name MeiMei because Tenshi reminded her of that.<p>

!. What does tenshi mean bu really who she is?

FIND OUT! REVIEW!


	17. History of the wings

I only own Miki and MeiMei... Not going to say anymore

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!

* * *

><p>There was sushi. OMC! SUSHI! I grabbed one and nom on it while staring at both Asian nations who looked like they were having a staring contest.<p>

"STOP STARING AT EACH OTHER! IT'S LOOKS LIKE YOUR IN LOVE AND IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" I scream while Kuro was taking our votes. The nations quickly turn away fro each other and blush. I raised my hand when he said Howl's moving castle.

"Raise your hand for the movie you want! Inception!" Two, one of which was America. "Monty Python!" Four, one of these being England. "Howl's Moving Castle," Six, including Me, Kuro and Japan. "Spirited Away?" Four.

"Howl's Moving Castle it is!" Kuro skipped toward the TV and put the disk in.

_Mei, you better go to sleep. _

Aw, come on Ten! I wanna watch this movie!

_It's getting late and you're going to crash from that sugar high. _She glares at me which was what I think she was doing. It was hard to tell since she's in my mind. China looks down at me as I fall asleep.

"_Tenshi. You have failed us all."_

"_I thought you were better then this but I was wrong."_

"_How could you lose him? And to a demon no less." A council of bright glowing people sat on a judges stand, looking down at an angel girl who was Tenshi. She didn't have the wings I was so used to. _

"_It was him. He was the one who stole the child, Kiyoshi. He attacks us." She glares at them. "He's more powerful them before." One of the higher angels looked down, softy at Tenshi._

"_Maybe she could have another chance? There is one thing."_

"_What is it? I will try better this time."_

"_A girl. Her parents are worried and they should be. If you mange to protect her, we will give you back your wings" The smaller angel looked happy at this. _

"_I promised. I won't fail you this time." And with that, she ran out._

* * *

><p>When and Angel's wings are taken away, it means a lot of embarrassment and you get banished to earth to live as a mortal.<p>

So, Tenshi had to protect the boy but she got attacked by Ry and left severely beaten. That's how Ry knows her.

PLZ REVIEW! *hands out plushis* FREE PLUSHIES!


	18. meeting of the spirts

I know the original hasn't been updated but that was because of a writer's block! This is something that's a part of it.

I don't own anyone except for Miki, MeiMei and Tenshi.

You know the drill

Ry: **bold**

Tenshi: _italics_

Jules: [this]

But for the sake of this chapter, all of them are in real form like you can see and touch them not taking over someone's body *cough*Kuro's*cough*

Ry: HEY!

Me: =^_^=

-Holy-Pandas-

All of them sat in the library, the angle glaring at the demon while the sprit tried to remain neutral. Ry tried to avoid Tenshi's glare but gave up.

"Alright, CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME?"

"Why are you still here demon? I should kill you now."

"So this is where little Mei gets it from. Of course I should have known, you being in her mind, right hun?" A blurb of white flew by and tackles Ry to the ground.

"Don't call me 'hun' you worthless being. You should have been disposed of long ago." Jules sighed and tried to pry off Tenshi from Ry but failed. Her wings cover her like a shield and block anymore of his attempts.

"Tenshi, you can't kill him or you're going to hurt Kuro." She glares at him but gets off of the demon.

"You're lucky that Kuro's Mei's friend or the last thing you'll be seeing is the tip of my blade." Ry tsked at her.

"I thought Angels weren't supposed to have feelings. They weren't supposed to care about who died and who didn't."

"Ry, you're no better then her. So stop trying to get her to attack you." Jules sighed; he shouldn't have put them in the same room, "Both of you get it together."

"But how many times do I have to say it to her? I'm a RETIERD DEMON!"

"THAT STILL SHALL NEVER MAKE UP FOR THE THOUSANDS YOU HAVE KILLED. All those people and now you stop. Why is that?" She smirked, "I thought demons didn't care about who dies and who doesn't?"

"Just because I played that card doesn't mean you can!"

"I will cease fighting for now. First you tell me about why you 'retired'" She put air quotes around the word.

"Seriously, hun. You need to stop hanging around these kids. You're like what? 1,000?" Ry looks up as she sat on top of the fireplace, perched like a bird.

"10,000 years old to be exact." Man, these angels are old, he thought to himself.

"I don't really know why I retired."

"Then tell me where the boy is."

"The boy?"

"You should know. It was a few decades ago. Remember the ally?" Ry's eyes light up with remembrance.

"Oh yes, little Kiyoshi or even better Nevini. I rather not tell you where. It's better to leave you guessing." That was the last straw for her. Her wings unfolded, spanning 10 feet across, twice her height. They flickered for a second and the next she was holding him with a knife up to his throat. He swipes her feet out from under her but she flew into the air, landing on a bookshelves.

"Come down her you angel and fight me." Ry's hands turns into claws and he climbs up the bookshelf. She flies off and round house kicks him, just like what Mei did to the table in the mall. He crashes into a globe, flipping over and face planting into the window. His head turned around and his hands glowed purple. He charged at Tenshi, ready to slice her open.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Jules screamed. He stood between them, a barrier. "Stop acting like immature selfish humans. What ever had happened, that was like you said, decades ago."

"Yes, but," Tenshi stated.

"No buts. If the ones we protect are supposed to live here together, then shouldn't we also try to get along? If Mei's able to live here with Kuro and not attacking him while Erisa is able to live here not her fear, then shouldn't we?"

"Alright, what about you hun?" Ry smiles.

"Sure," Tenshi said, crossing her arms, "but I still don't trust him."

"I'm cool with that."

"Finally. Now, both of you shake hands."

"Where did you get this?" Tenshi folds her wings, 'accidentally' whooping Ry in the arm.

"I heard it once. You know what, never mind." Jules turns back into a jaguar and runs back to the living room. Tenshi's images flicker and she becomes hazing flying after him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ry ran after them but then slammed into the door. "Stupidmagicalfazingangels," He mumbled, rubbing his already healed nose.

"I heard that!" Tenshi yelled and open the door, "There is something called a door handle nowadays. Have you ever heard of it?" She flew down the stairs giggling.

This is going to be a long lifetime for him.

-Holy-Pandas-

That was fun! I always wanted to have both of them fight and then Jules come in like Switzerland all neutral. Tenshi and Ry get along just like Hungary and Prussia. Like dogs and monkeys as they say…

China: Who are they, aru?

Me: YOU'RE BROTHER!

South Korea: Yes? What did I do?

Me: standing there. That's what you did.

MeiMei and Tenshi: Review now...

Ry: Go salmon!

Tenshi: IT'S 'GO FISH'! *tries to punch Ry*

Mei: *holds Tenshi back* REVIEW NOW!


	19. Dreams and nation sitting

I don't own anyone except for Tenshi and MeiMei!

-Holy-Pandas-

"_We had a choice. We didn't have to do that."_

_"There was no choice. We had to. It was the only way." _

_"No. There's always another way, always." A knife flashed in the light and someone screamed, blooding flowing in small streams. He screams. _

"China!" A voice pulls him out of his nightmare. Japan stood by the bed, his face looked worried.

"Japan, what are you doing in here, aru?" He smiles at the other nation who stood there stiffly in a kimono that they found in Mei's closet. None of them had a clue why she had a men's kimono in there.

"I heard you scream so I came to see what had happen."

"Just a nightmare, aru. I seem to be having more of them now, aru."

"That is very," Japan pauses, trying to think of a word, "pecuriar."

"What do you think aru?"

"I think we should go to sreep. It's almost midnight." Japan turns to walk to the door but China grabs his arm.

"I mean, what do you really think, aru?" He shrugs him off and walks out.

"Good night." China sighed and slumps back onto his bed. _What has happened to the old Japan? _

-Holy-Pandas-

"So, Tenshi, how was the little meeting?" I asked as the said angel appeared in my room. It seemed like her feathers bristled when I asked that but she turns around, a smile on her face.

"I just introduce Ry to the window. That's all."

"Dang it. I missed it." I whined. I always wanted to see her fight Ry.

"Don't worry. We had to make a peace treaty. Well, Jules got us into a peace treaty."

"That's good." I pull Miki closer to myself, "Can you finish telling me that one story? The one with the warrior queen? You were at the part when she manages to take down the whole enemy's army by herself." She sits down next to me.

"Alright. They came slowly over the barren hills, but stopping when they saw their fallen comrades by their feet. She stood in the middle of them, not a scratch on her."

-Holy-Pandas-

_A boy sat in a bed, scarfing down what was oatmeal. He had white bandages over his eye and black, almost blue hair._

_"This is really good, Ry-kun." _

_"Good. I hope you like them."_

_The scene shifted and I was in a forest. A woman sat their, holding two babies. One glowed and so did the body of the leopard that laid near her, dead._

_Everything went blurry. A small white figure stood near a girl who held out a bloody sword. Three men laid by her feet, slashed open and brutality killed. The girl started to laugh. Not like a normal kid's laugh but a psychotic laugh like someone who lost all their senses and their grip on reality. The other small glowing figure placed a hand on the girl. She looks up at what I thought is the face and stops laughing. Looking down at the bloody sword, it was like she just noticed it. She threw it to the ground and fell to her knees onto the blood drenched ground. I looked at her face and oddly familiar brown eyes looked back at me. _

"Whatthe heck was that?" I whispered. The clock next to me said 8 o'clock in the morning. I woke up this early? Well, there's a first time for everything. Flinging open my closet doors, I grab my Hong Kong consplay outfit.

"Come on Miki. We can watch anime before breakfast!" I grab her and put her in the bag. I ran downstairs to see that Erisa was already awake and practicing in the backyard with Switzerland. Germany was also back there. That gave me an idea. I ran back up stairs and opened someone's door. They still were sleeping. Slowly I crept over and jump at them, landing on top of the covers.

"AIYAAA!" China shot up, flinging me into the end of the bed.

"Ow, what was that for, aru?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"What were you doing on top of me, aru?" Of course, my least favorite nation had to walk by the doorway.

"Oh, so China was the bottom?" France said. I threw a shirken at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He ran but then Kuro poops up and pulls the shiriken out of the wall.

"Mei, no more weapons in the house. If you want to practice then go outside." He said.

"Why are you awake aru?" I sat on top of China's legs, forcing him to not get up.

"China screams really loudly. I'll be surprised if no one else is awake." He leaves.

"I don't think I can feel my legs, aru."

"What are you doing to him?" Erisa stood in the door frame staring at me who was sitting on China's legs and the said nation, groaning in pain.

"Oh nothing! Just sitting on his legs, aru!" She face palmed.

-Holy-Pandas-

_"Will he ever be normal doctor?" _

_"I'm sorry, you're son will grow up to be a software engineer." _

_"NO!" _

Hahaha! I like that part. My dad showed me that video and he's a software engineer.

Me: That so fits! You're never normal! You even watch Hetalia with me and sis!

Dad: How else do you think you became like that? *smirks*

Sis: Can I watch Soul eater now?

Review!

China: For MeiMei to get off of me!

Mei: For me to always sit on China~!


	20. Nation sitting

I don't own anything except for MeiMei and Tenshi

Tenshi: Because if she did, well, lets just say somehow, pandas will take over the world.

This chapter is an odd one and a random one. Super random for the Allies' conversation.

Warning: MeiMei still sitting on China.

China: Thanks for the warning, aru. *glares*

Me: *sweatdrop* hehe…A bit too late?

-Holy-Pandas-

I still sat there, holding Miki in my arms while the said nation tries to get up.

"Ow. Why are you so heavy, aru?" I pinch his arm.

"Never call a girl heavy!" I smile at him. He tried to get out from under me but failed.

"Please can I get up, aru? I have to get changed and I'm getting numb, aru." She didn't reply which caused him to panic.

-Holy-Pandas-

He was stuck under MeiMei who still sat on his legs. The said girl's head hung forward. He reaches out to poke her, causing her to fall over toward him. Now he was pinned down even more. She curled up ,her panda in her arms. This was certainly awkward for him.

"Great, now I'm stuck, aru." He said to himself.

"Yo China! Why is she sleeping?" America munched on his ever-present burger. England appears next to him and looks at the stuck nation.

"China, do you need any help?" He said.

"Is China spending time with his girlfriend?" America smirks and Russia smiles like he usually does causing the other nations to shrink away from him.

"NO! I am not, aru! She just fell asleep on me, which saying it out loud sounds wrong, aru."

"So, China's a pedo?" America looks at him, wide eyed.

"No I'm not, aru!"

"Dude, she's like 14,"

"19!" Jo yelled as she walked by.

"19, I mean and you're 4,000. How is that not pedo?" China groans.

"Just get her off of me, aru. Aren't you always saying that you're the hero, aru?" America's eyes lit up.

"Just leave it to me!" He tries to pulls Mei off of him but she pulls out a knife. He quickly backs away.

"She's all yours (problem) dude!" He and the other nations run. Except for Russia.

"Let me try." He reaches for her but she chomps down on his hand. Blood seeps from the small wound. "I think Kuro is looking for me." He leaves also, leaving the desperate China behind.

"Anyone, aru?" China yells. He even tried to push her off but failed again.

"You're stuck now?" He looks up to see Japan shaking his head, "First me, now China. Who next?" He mumbles.

"What was that, aru?"

"Oh nothing." Japan picks up Mei, and carries her out bridal style with her panda.

_Japan could pick her up without getting hurt while she attacked everyone? _China thought, shaking his head. _This place is crazy. _

_-_Holy-Pandas-

Random little chapter about how Mei finally got off of China! Don't worry; she'll be sitting on him latter! He can never escape the fangirl! Like probably at breakfast when he sits down, she'll sit on him. This is going to be fun!

Hetaoni is soooo sad! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DIE?

Sis: well, that's a bad way to die…

Me: ENGLAND LOSES HIS EYESIGHT! THAT'S MESS UP!

America: *holds out hand* How many fingers am I holding up?

England: Uhh…

China: Why do I have the weird felling that I'm being followed, aru?

Review!

Mei: For the pandas!

China: For the pandas!

Mei: THAT'S WHAT I SAID, ARU!

Prussia: REVIEW FOR ZHE AWSOME ME! I COMMAND YOU!

Review!


	21. Libray and memories

I don't own anyone except for Tenshi and MeiMei!

Tenshi: _Italics_

MeiMei: underlined

Hey, I just reread this story and you know in the first chapter, I put one part saying that MeiMei ignores the small voice in her head and kicks down the door.

I JUST NOTICED THAT WAS TENSHI AND I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN TO HAVE HER IN MEIMEI'S MIND!

OH MY CHINA! *face desk*

-Holy-Pandas-

I woke up where other fangirls only dream of waking up in. In Japan's arms. I WAS LYING IN JAPAN'S ARMS WHILE HE CARRIED ME BRIDAL STYLE TO MY ROOM! I should stop hanging out with Angela. She's starting to rub off on me.

"Oh, herro MeiMei-kun." For the first time, I was speechless. I DON'T WANNA RUIN THE MOMENT!

"Konichiwa, aru?" I said and a rare smile crosses his face. Angela just had to run by, running into Japan and making him drop me.

"GUESS WHAT!" She screamed. Japan landed on the ground under me and I landed on top of him. She finally noticed what happened and giggled.

"Oh, whoops, sorry!" France came running after her. "But anyway, Kuro's going to take us to the library!" I quickly forgot about the embarrassed Japanese man I was sitting on.

"Are you sure that they won't kick us out like last time?" I ask her. She shrugs and skips away with France. He was skipping also.

When they left, I asked Japan, "Did you know it's almost Valentine's day?" He nods. "Well, do you have anyone?" He turns his head, blushing.

"That is personar."

"Tell me, aru!"

"Ah, if you get off of me, I wirr give you a new consplaying outfit." I shot off of him and clap. I follow him to his room and he walks out holding the outfit I always wanted. I snatch it away and run.

-Holy-Pandas-

"I wonder if they have anymore of the Blue exorcist and demon butler manga, aru." I wore my new Stockings consplay, and I had even put highlights in my hair, the kind that aren't permanent, hopefully. I grab Miki and ran down stairs were everyone waited. We then all left for the library. I sat in between China and Japan while both of them just stared into space.

"A library…How long do you think we will be here before being kicked out for being to loud?" I asked, looking around.

"Then why not be quiet, aru?" I sigh as China asks us that.

"Our names and Quiet don't belong in the same sentence." Kuro whispers, not looking were he went, which he should have had.

"Ah! Watch out!" Someone called out but they were too late. Kuro bumped into a girl and knocked all of her books to the floor. The girl squeaked like a mouse and I stifled a laugh.

"Tenshi, are you ok." a feminine albeit rude monotonous voice said. A girl who had to be at least eighteen came over and helped the girl who squeaked up. The monotonous girl had a blank look on her face, she was…albino. Her eyes were white with light grey pupils and she was pretty tall about as tall as Germany maybe a little shorter. Her hair went past her waist and was black with white streaks, her bangs covered the whole left side of her face.

_Tenshi? Never knew people named their kids that. _Tenshi, the one in my head, asked.

What about you? Who named you? I could image her glaring at me.

_You were the one who named me, so I blame you. _She smiles.

At least I didn't name you something odder like Helga or Marlin. She shuts up and I smile at my win.

_You didn't win this time. _

Shush, don't ruin my happiness. She sighs.

"I'm fine Akuma, oh! I'm really sorry for bumping into you." the other girl had a sugary sweet naïve tone as she picked up the books.

She looked a little like the girl only opposite, she had to be as tall as Italy, she has light pale skin, her eyes were so black the pupil was actually lighter than the iris, her hair was white with black streaks and fell to her waist, and finally her bangs covered the right side of her face. She also had a bright smile on her face.

"I apologize for my sister, she didn't injure you, did she." Her face was even blanker then Erisa's and that was hard to beat.

"No, I'm fine." Kuro said. She nodded and grabbed her sister before dragging her away, the white haired girl waved before a look of realization took over.

"And nice wigs! You look like those Hetalia characters!" she giggled as she held up a Hetalia Manga book and her sister shushed her.

Hey! That was the Hetalia manga I was looking for!

"Well…" Kuro drifts off. But catching my attention was a voice.

"C-can you please leave me alone?" We all blinked at what we heard.

**"That voice…it couldn't be."** Ry spoke though Kuro.

"_What is he doing here?" _Tenshi says though me, scaring myself, Jo, Angela and a few countries.

"So cute, fine I'll leave… for now, but remember tu es à moi." My hair seems to curl at the voice. Somehow, I knew I hated that voice and always will.

"Je ne serai jamais le vôtre!" there it was again, France was stiff with fear.

"So much fight, its so cute. Well I shall see you soon…my pet." Russia put his arm around Kuro and China puts an arm around me, while I grab Japan's hand.

"I hope not." there were steps and a Frenchman with longish blonde hair and two nasty scars going over his right eye began to walk past us a small smirk on his face. Before he was completely past us he turned and blew a kiss to a short boy with jet black hair (styled like Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji/black butler) wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans.

The boy held a small red pansy in his hands. He raised his head and Kuro's eyes widened; over his left eye was bandages. He smiled a small though broken defeated smile and waved, the French guy was gone as though he was never here.

"_Kiyoshi," _Tenshi whispers, trying not to alert the others.

"Who?"

"_Remember that boy that Ry was with? That's him." _

"I love you, Ry." I blinked and he was gone. All that was left was a honey flower and a pansy in front of Kuro. Everyone's face was pale and their eyes were wide. Kuro hesitantly walked forward and picked up the flowers, flipping open the small card.

_I am thinking of our forbidden love__. _Kuro froze.

"_So this is the mess Ry managed to drag himself in." _Tenshi says again, using me to speak.

"What mess, aru? You're not making sense MeiMei, aru." China looks down at us and we smile back at him.

"None of this does, none, aru" I said, finally getting control over my body.

"_None of us shall know." _

-Holy-Pandas-

ONE THING TO SAY! Read the "Life and times of Marguerite Williams" by cbear375. ITS REALLY GOOD SO FAR!

I JUST WANT TO HELP OUT A FELLOW FANFIC WRITER!

PLZ? IT'S AN AWSOME! LIKE PRUSSIA AWSOME!

Not as awesome as him but you know what I mean XP

China: You overuse those smiley faces, aru

Me: T^T Why you be so mean?

China: *Face desk* aiyaaa...

Me: :D

Japan: Review. Arigato *bows*


	22. Disapear into the dark

Sorry for not updating way sooner! My laptop never got fix and I had to type this at the library which I can only go once a week. Throw in a play and you get a disaster.

I don't own anything except for MeiMei and Tenshi, if I did, let's just say, Hetalia would be crazier then it already is.

-Holy-Pandas-

I sat on the ground, watching China and Japan practice some martial arts. Every time one got knock down, they would come right back up and attack. It was like it would never end and they will fight forever. It was like they could read each other moves before the other could make it. That didn't surprise me because they were ancient anyway and lived with each other for a long period of time. Now I sound like a jedi or Yoda. May the force be with you.

"It's getting late," Japan said, aiming a kick at China who dodges it. "I think we should go inside." Both nations stop and bow. I grab their hands and drag them back inside.

-Holy-Pandas-

_Mei, I have to tell you something. _Tenshi was perched on top of Mei's shelf, a floating blurb.

Sure, I'm listing. Mei sat on her bed, drawing in her sketchbook full of pictures of certain Asian nations.

_It's about Kiyoshi. He's still alive because of Ry, surprising. I thought that demon was going to kill him. He was given another chance as so it seems. _ She sighs. _The man in the alley was the man I was supposed to take him away from. Take the boy away from the torture, the death and hate. But then that demon came and ambushed me. He attacked me and took the boy._

"Still way?" Mei said aloud. She stops coloring so she can hear the full story.

_I had failed my mission and degraded to have my wings taken away. It s hard to grasp if you are human. _Tenshi pushes down gently on Mei's forehead, like what an older sister would do to her younger sister. _Go to sleep. You never know what going to happen, especially in this household. _

-Holy-Pandas-

_There was shriek when two bodies were dragged into the room, one of a boy and the other a girl's. Another boy was dragged in but he was still alive but not for long. His arms and kegs were tied together, and he was being held up by two Frenchmen who made MeiMei fell sick. She winches as the bodies were thrown to the ground like garbage. Kiyoshi reaches for the boy who was alive but was pulled back to a humiliating posture. _

_ "Someone has been lying to me." A man stabs a knife into the boy. _

_ "No! Stop!" Kiyoshi screams in terror._

_ "You know it's all your fault." Mei looks away, covering her ears to block out the screams. Don't lose it, ignore the screams and the memoires. She looks back up to se the bay with more knives sticking out of his body and a gun to his head._

_ "Ich liebe dich," he says before the guns goes off, covering the wall with dark red splatters. _

Mei wakes up from the nightmare and there was a smirk on her face. Her hand curls around the twin knives, a salvage look in her eyes. She sprints over to the window and jumps through it, glasses flying everywhere. Some get lodge in her skin and slices the sleeves of her clothes She runs deeper into the dark, her child-like behavior gone an replaced with a murderous one. Tenshi tries to stop her but she was shove deeper into Mei's mind and locked away. Blood drips down fro the tears in her skin, barley leaving a trail for the other to follow.

MeiMei was gone, replaced with something else.

-Holy-Pandas-

One thing she didn't know was someone had saw her run off. Japan heard glass break and when he looked outside, he saw her running, her hair flying out of its normal buns. He ran out of his room and down the halls but he wasn't quiet enough.

"Japan? What are you doing, aru?" China looks at the other nation with worry.

"MeiMei-chan is gone." China's eyes get wide and he runs past Japan, knocking on everyone's doors. They had to find her before it was too late.

-Holy-Pandas-

Ok, to clear things up, they will get Mei back but she goes a bit crazy because she hates fighting and when she sees someone dies, she could usually handle it. I think it was too much and she cracks. My dad calls it Post traumatic stress disorder, probably form her past.

China: Review aru.


	23. Blood, and chibis and bears oh my

*face desk* WHY IS MY OCS ALWAYS THE MENTAL ONES?

Hong Kong: You make them that way.

Me: oh yeah, but anyway, WELCOMING THE CHIBIS!

Ry: **bold**

Tenshi: _Italics_

Jules: [brackets]

Mei: underlined.

-Holy-Pandas-

_Mei, you have to listen to me. _Tenshi struggles to say. I shrug her off. Must find it. Must destroy them. A twig snaps to my right and I throw a kunai at it. Pushing aside the bush, I see a small animal with my knife stuck in it, dead. I pulled out the knife, wipe it on my remaining sleeve and run.

No. No. No. I am not going to listen to you now, angel! I slash at the bear in front of me.

_Your friends need you. _She weakly replied back. I slashed at the bear in front of me, slicing the neck. I stood there in the bleak forest, staring at my blood covered arms. What was going on with me? I thought be fore I heard this

"Coma goa donta knowa, staya awaya noa, coma goa donta knowa, MEI"

It felt like something grabbed me and I was pulled by an imaginary score.

"What the heck, aru?" When I landed, I saw the funniest thing. A chibi England wore giant clothes holding a wand almost his height.

"Mei!" I heard a higher child-like voice say. To my left was the other nations in what I guess their search group with a: oh my gosh, is that a chibi Kuro? I grabbed said chibi into a hug.

"Awww! So Kawii! I squealed. When he was bigger, he was so annoying but now he's so cute. I pinched his cheeks. Hwy cant he be like this everyday? He struggles, trying to get out of my grasp.

-Holy Pandas-

_All we had to was show her something cute? _Tenshi said to the other sprits. _And you did that by messing with England's wand._

**Si. Wasn't it such a good ideal? **Ry laughs at the angel who face palmed.

[You could have told us earlier] Jules scolded him. Ry grabs Tenshi into a head lock.

**But then I won't be able to annoy my favorite angel!**

_Let go of me demon. This is all just a game to you. _Ry releases her, a solemn look appearing on his face.

**Actually, it isn't. I'm just alone and people are just naturally afraid of demons. I don't want to be feared. **

_You just want to be welcomed and loved? _Tenshi sighs. _I never really knew about that, love. But I guess being with humans changes you. _

**Wow, you actually can show emotion. **

_Shut up! You shouldn't be talking either. _She punches him lightly in the arm. _But this still doesn't mean I trust you._

[I was afraid of that. Well, I'll be going. I think Erisa just found some more chibi nations and she's one of them.] But the two sprits ignore Jules who leaves. This is why the three never get anything done.


	24. Chibi more?

I don't own Hetalia or anyone except for MeiMei, Miki and Tenshi.

Sorry to anyone else who is reading this story. Someone posted a hate comment on my story so whatever is in bold pleases ignore unless you are that person. I apologize in advance.

**To Anon: GET A LIFE! WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED TO POST A HATE REVIEW ON MY STORIES WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN BE BRAVE ENGOH TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE? WHY AM I SO FOUND OF CHINESE? MAYBE BECAUSE I AM CHINESE, MORON! I AM NOT A WEEABOO AND AN AZN! I ACTALLY GOT MOST OF THE JAPANESE LAUNGUAGE FROM MY AUNT WHO LIVES IN JAPAN AND MY CHINESE MOM HELPED MY WITH ANY CHINESE MEI SPOKE! I DON'T ACT LIKE A PUNK OR ANYTHING! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST STICK YOUR RANTING AND HATE COMMENT UP YOUR WEBBY A** OK? I know Kuro is Japanese. Like I said, he isn't my OC ****你笨蛋。 **

**I f-ing know you're using Chinese languge1 my mother speaks to me in that language! Oh, maybe you think I'm speaking Russian don't you? **

Sorry for everyone who isn't that person for have to read that. I'm really sorry. I hate it when people do that. I only put the anonymous reviews on so people who don't have a profile can review. Stop writing that comments so I can still allow other people to comment.

-Holy-Pandas-

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!" I screamed, chasing China down the halls. He slid down the handrails toward safety. Yes, I was chasing chibi China around the mansion.

"AIYAA! HELP ME ARU!" He screams as I jump off the top of the stairs and lands on him. Everyone else looks down at us. I was trying to grab China as he kicked me in the face.

"Why do you want him to take off his shirt?" Angela asks. Jo takes a picture.

"I wanna see his panda birthmark, aru!" I managed to get him in my arms until a certain someone hand to grab him.

"Now MeiMei-chan, we should try to flatten him." Japan holds China above his head as I sat on the ground pouting.

"Fine," But I leap up snatching China out of his hands and running toward the door. I shoved the said chibi into my bag with Miki. I swipe the letters that sat on the door mat and ran back past Switzerland and Erisa who was taking a stroll. Note one, try to get Angela to help hook up those two.

"Guys!" I wave the letters.

"What is it now Mei?" Kuro asked, angry that I disturb Russia and his moment of gazing in each other eyes. I squeal at his cuteness.

"Mei?" Erisa asks.

"Oh, the president invited us to the white house aru! Can you believe it?" I squealed and jumped around.

"Mei, I'm going to fall out aru!" yelled China from my bag.

"But some of us are still chibis no thanks to a certain someone." Erisa glares at you know who/. England shrinks back from his small chair.

"It says that it's in a two weeks so he has until then changes us back." Angela read from the letter.

"Time for shopping!" Kuro squeals with excitement.

"Some of you guys won't be able to buy the right size though." Jo says.

"Isn't there a temporally way to change them back?" Germany glares at England (again)

"England with America, Angela with France, Erisa with Switzerland, Germany with Italy, Austria with Alex, Russia with Kuro, Japan with Jo and China with me!" I say to lots of people's surprised looks. "You have to ask whoever you want! No need to follow my shipping wall!"

"Looks like now we can find out what my grandmom used to do." Alex shrugs.

"Yep! TO THE MALL!" Kuro runs into the door. He looks up and tries to grab the knob but failed. Erisa helps push him up a bit and he grabs the knob, running out toward the car.

"Maybe we should get a dog door, aru.

"Mei,"

"Just kidding!"

-Holy Pandas-

Finally the outfits on Emo's profile come into play! Review!


	25. Meeting of the girls

This is just extra and I got it from a hetalia manga. Just what would happen in the hetalia universe! Some actually come from the manga. It's the Christmas event that the axis powers hold.

Warning about the girl nation's conversation.

I own no one except for MeiMei and Miki~!

THANK YOU SPEARMINTFLARE FOR BEING REALLY KIND! No one deserves to be dissed! Go f**** France you hater? I like your style for saying that!

You go girl! *hugs* I wish I could meet you in real live them I would actually hug you even if I really don't like people touching me like Japan.

-Holy Pandas-

"Let's all reflect on the situation." Vietnam says at the girl nations' meeting in her house. All of them had someone who had disappeared and never came back. "Lots of the male nations are gone and none of us know where they are."

"Romano surely misses Italy." Belgium sighs, "I wish I tried harder to find them."

"I'm glad I didn't disappear! Then who's supposed to take care of my fish?" Seychelles holds up the stuff fish while Vietnam sweat drops.

"Belgium did try hard! I wonder if I had a little too much time waiting for Russia to come back." Ukraine says. Hungary turns to face Taiwan who had a troubled look on her face.

"Ah, Taiwan, what's wrong?"

"I'm feeling uneasy about the western girl's cleavage and can't concentrate." Monaco tries to cheer her friend up.

"You feel uneasy? You can't worry about things like that!" She looks at rest of the female nations. Taiwan, Vietnam and herself were the only ones wearing a t-shirt of some sort. "Actually, that is kind of true."

"Ah, come to think of it, we show a lot of cleavage in the West and Africa, but they don't really wear open-chested clothes in Asia, huh? Huh, Mr. Cuba?" Seychelles smiles at Cuba who for some reason was at the girl's meeting.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Everyone! We need to find pout where the other nations are!" Vietnam slams the table for emphasis.

"Like, Viet. I think you should like calm down or something." Poland files his nails.

"Why are you here?" Her question directed at Cuba and Poland.

"I like got bored, painted Russia's house twelve different colors of pink and now I have like nothing else to do."

"Since Mr. Austria isn't and that dumba** Prussia I have nothing to do either." Hungary polishes her albino blood stain wep-I mean skillet.

"Why am I flat chested?" Taiwan becomes depressed. Vietnam face desk.

And this is why you rarely see all of the girl nations in one place at the same time.

-Holy Pandas-

Filler chapter! I think that their meetings would so be like the boys.

I wonder when Emo will update? Lets see!


	26. Shipping time

Emo should really update soon….at least Celtic is!

IT'S SPRING BREAK FINALLY! That's why I'm able to go to the library more to update!

Spearmintflare: I try not to. If I am you can just whack me with a fish!

China: I'm going to just pretend I didn't hear you say that aru.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Tenshi and MeiMei!

-Holy-Pandas-

_Jules, where are you? _Tenshi says as she searches for the missing sprit. Ry follows behind her, fiddling with a ball of yarn.

**Here kitty kitty! **That earned him a glare from the angel.

_Stop teasing him and what is the yarn for? _

**Cat bait? **She face palms. **Why are you even looking for him?**

_Don't even joke like that._ _Maybe because I would rather hang out with him then you and your ugly mug. _Tenshi stops her search and looks at the demon who was throwing the yarn like a baseball. _One question, if Kuro is miniature, then shouldn't you be? _

**Well, maybe…the spell doesn't affect me? And do they even have a pet cat? **He points toward a small cat that was walking near Erisa and Switzerland. Tenshi smiles at that.

_Looks like someone needs a smaller bed._

**Wooh, hole the phone. Did you just make a joke? **

_Shut up. And don't you dare try to dye my hair again. _She quickly walks away, leaving the demon alone.

**Hey wait! Oh come on! You needed more color! Its not my fault you didn't look pretty in pink. **

-Holy-Pandas-

"Are you sure you know what you're doing aru?" China says to Japan who was trying to create him an outfit that fits.

"Hmm." The other nation mumbles though the pins in his mouth.

"I wonder why some of us got affected, aru." He was happy that Japan managed to get him out of Mei's bag but just standing here, making sure the clothes did fit was tiring. Yes, Japan could sew. Pretty good because how else was he supposed to make the consplaying clothes?

"Ve~ What are you doing Japan?" Italy came in with an embarrassed Germany behind him, chibi and in a pink puffy dress that also was from Angela.

"Can you make some more clothes?" Italy moves out of the way, reveling Germany to the two oriental nations. China laughs but it quickly changes into a (fake) cough when the blond nation glares at him.

Japan puts in the last pin. "I'm done but you'll get the clothes later." When he turns around, he sees Angela hugging chibi Germany.

"Come on! You look cute in this! You can't get changed!" Jo pops out of no where and takes his picture.

"Mein Gott." He was stuck in a house of fangirls and he knows it.

-Holy-Pandas-

"Come on Iggy! You know you want it!" America cracks up at the look on his former caretaker's face.

"Bloody h**l, I look like a ballerina." The chibi Island turns in a circle, hating the angel outfit with wings that he wore.

"Missing one thing aru." I hold out my hand and Angela hands me a halo and wand from our bag of stuff. (An. I have no clue what is in there) I put it on him and both of us step back to admire outmasterpiece.

"I believe I can fly! But I got shot by the FBI!" America swings England around and launches him toward the couch. The said nation hit the conch but since he was thrown really hard, he was bounced back and flipped off, hitting the ground.

"Next victim?" Angela says.

"Next one aru." And with that both of us went to look for Erisa.

-Holy-Pandas-

Erisa tried to hold up her BB gun but since her hands were too tiny, she couldn't pull the trigger. "Could this day get any worst?" She asked. Switzerland sighs and says.

"I'm afraid it just did."

"ERISA!" Mei and Angela runs toward the trigger happy *cough*(couple)*couple* I mean, duo.

"Can you help us with,"

"No."

"Just-"

"No"

"Come on you don't ev-"

"No!" Angela grabs Erisa and Mei quicly puts on the pinkest, frillest dress they could find and takes a picture.

"Thanks Erisa!" Angela calls back as they run far away.

Erisa takes off the dress (and she still wore her normal cothes) and turns to Swizterland. "Target pratice?"

"Sure."

-Holy-pandas-

"Can you get your boyfriend to help us with the shipping aru?" I ask Angela.

"Sure. Who do have to put together?"

"Ok! Kuro's done with. He's already with Russia now aru. Jo with Japan Alex with Austria, Germany with Italy and the hardest or maybe easiest Erisa and Swizty!"

"Are you sure they'll agree with this?"

"Nope! That's why weren't doing this aru!"

"Ok! I'll get France and you get the first couple and meet back here." He door opens and I see Alex look in.

"What are you two doing in the library? I thought you couldn't read English Mei."

"Shut up, aru."


	27. Shopping

I have heard from Celticgirl who heard from Emo that she had moved and that was the reason why she hadn't updated a lot! I don't like moving. Already now I have lived in 3 different towns which suck because I miss my friends!

No, I don't own hetalia only MeiMei, Tenshi, and Miki. Can you imagine Hetalia being taken over by a fangirl? Japan would have way more 'PASTAAA~!" moments then that one.

Japan: *sighs*

OH WITH THE RANDOMNESS THAT HAPPENS IN MY MIND! Really, if you could read my mine, you'll need therapy.

Warning, Mei does say a bit of curse words here and there soooooo…..

Oh and I got the ideal of Mei not understanding how to read from my Chinese Dora book. No seriously, it's in Chinese or something. I thought she taught people Spanish! But anyway. I'm going to stop rambling….

-Holy-Pandas-

"TEACH ME NOW!" I scream at Alex. Currently we were in the last place you could find me, the library. Not that I hate it and such but it's just that I couldn't well, read English.

"You want me to teach you how to read English?" He smiles like Kuro which pisses me off. "Why not Erisa?"

"Because she's busy with her boy toy aru."

"Boy toy?"

"I heard Kuro use that word! It's not my fault I'm not allowing you to spend time with yours aru!" I paused for moment thinking about what I just said as Alex's face got tomato red. "Actually, I am not allowing you to spend time with yours aru."

"Please wait a second." He walks out, leaving me calling after him. I fell back into one of the chairs by the fire upside down. I flipped open the thin book, trying to read it. All I could see was a picture of green eggs and ham. Someone forgot to put it in the fridge. Earlier, when we were at the bookstore, I had found a Chinese version of this and now I was writing the Chinese translations underneath until someone grabs it out of my hands.

"Hey! I was translating that!" Alex stood upside down to me reading the book.

"Dr. Suess? Well, that's a good book to start with." He sat down on the rug and I flip over, falling to the floor.

"Can you at least stop falling a lot?"

"I wasn't falling. I attacked the floor aru. There's a big difference you know." Alex sighs, which people have been doing a lot lately and points to the book.

"I am Sam." He reads, "Sam I am."

"WHY SHOULD I CARE IF HE'S SAM? HIS NAME COULD BE GERGOE WASHINGTON FOR ALL THAT I CARE!"

"You really need help with this don't you?"

"Yes now read aru."

"GUYS!" Chibi Kuro runs in. Well, actually, Russia was carrying him.

"什麽?" I ask. **(What?)**

"Time for shopping!" both then run out with Alex and me behind them.

-Holy-Pandas-

Back in the foyer, everyone had been herded and now England was trying to change them back. He sat on America's shoulders, nose in a huge book that America had to hold for him.

"Citelcome iemiemlirg neipura azzara!" He chanted. All of the chibis changed back into normal size. "This is only temporally for about 5 hours. Just enough time for us to go shopping." The now normal sized England looks at America who still held him.

"America you can let me down now."

"Nope!" America quickly moved England like he was piggybacking on the younger nation and ran toward the door proclaiming 'I'm the hero' while England screamed.

"Why don't you give me a panda back ride China, aru?" I softly punched the said nation. He looks at me and I pull my cute face, complete with holding Miki in front of me like I was about to cry.

"So cute aru~" I quickly climb on his back also.

"Yeah!"

"I'm getting too old for this, aru." China mumbled as he carried me to the car.

"Someone forgot her medication." Prussia says loud enough for me to hear.

"I HEAR THAT YOU 笨蛋!" **(Idiot)**

-Holy-Pandas-

(All of their clothes are on Emo's page!)

"So shiny!" Kuro squealed as he swished around in his dress. It had a white bottom with a blue silk fabric draped over it and long billow sleeves that I thought was pretty cool. Well, everything with long sleeves I liked. There was small white flowers on my left side at the top and a blue gem studded belt and he wore blue slipper like shoes. He also wore a half blue, half white mask with delicate swirls around his eyes.

"I think you should gender bend him Iggy."

'I told you already not to call me that!"

"Hey idiots. Stop your bickering and find your clothes already so we can leave." Erisa steps out of the dressing room wearing a sort of pirate's uniform. It had a green coat with gold trim and frilly sleeves. Her mask was green with gold trim and vines.

"Ahoy mates aru!" I stifle a giggle.

"MeiMei, you should try this own aru." China holds up a dress that I just grab and run into the dressing room with. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It had a light green ruqun with navy and red sash. The dress was yellow with a golden dragon going down one side. There also was a jade pendent.

"I look like Mulan aru." I said walking out.

"You're forgetting this." Angie threw a mask at me which I luckily caught. It looked like it was made of golden leaves, coving half of my face. It also had a piece like a mouth which I made a face at.

"Alex, did you make our entire mask?" I ask.

"Yep. What are you going to-" before he finished, I pulled out my knife and cut off the creepy mouth part.

"There, all better aru." I put it on and saw what Angela wore. It was a puffy white dress with black sides with stars and a star belt. Three long stands of blue was in the front like feather and it was off the shoulder. The sleeves were really just satin attached to a star bracelet and her mask was black with blue and gold feathers.

"So how do I look?"

"Oh mon," France said, whatching Angela twirl in circles.

"How 'bot me?" Jo wore a retro yellow and black dress with little pac man on the egde and on the yellow was the fruit and a pretzel for some reason. She had a bow in her hair and her mask looks like apink sunset with also a gold outline and gold vines. I think Japan was blushing. Shipping time!

"Can't beat this!" Alex had a black vest and a white collar shirt with a bow tie. He even had a little cape on. His mask was like one of theose half mask.

"I make a awsomeer vampire then you do! Prussia yelled. Both of their coustumes look alike.

"Are you buying those?" a sales clerk that look like the genderbent version of France came. What was even scarie was tyat her name was Francine!

"Yep!" Kuro smilis at her.

"Well, you're going to have to take it off then so I could wrapp it up." We all nod and make our way to the changing room until I hear Germany yell.

"Who has my clothes?"

-HolyPandas-

Whatever the hetalia charaters wear, its up to you.


	28. Country clothing

I have found out a while ago from Emo on what the countries will be wearing!

MeiMei: If we owned Hetalia, don't you think that it would be more crakish?

Oh and I've been thinking of writing a story with random stuff and its called Hetalia tube. Here's an example of a part of it.

**"Today, I will be traveling to an undiscoved land. Many of tried to go there but never have they returned. There are legends of rabid man eating tweety birds and oceans of beer. I will be traveling to the depths of the basement. Italy, if I don't come back, you can have my wurst maker, Japan can have my stash. And yes Japan I have seen you looking. Bud me farewell for now I must write my will and never-"**

**"I GET IT WEST! I'LL GO CLEAN THE BASEMENT!"**

Also, does anyone else have some ideals for that please tell me?

-Holy-Pandas-

"Who has my clothes?" Germany says and the other countries nodded in agreement. Kuro squeals and runs out of the store.

"Follow me!"

-Holy-pandas-

When we got back at the mansion, Kuro immediately went to his room and carries out (with Russia's help of course) a large chest full of something.

"I got bored one day and decide to make some clothes for you guys!"

"How did you mange to get our sizes?" England asks all British like. Kuro looks over toward Angela and mine direction and both of us smile evilly.

_{FLASHBACK!}_

_"Aru girl, are they asleep?" _

_"Copy that moi belle. Star spangle and Queen Victoria are sleeping uglies aru." I peak out from my hiding spot behind the couch which wasn't that really hidden since America and England were sitting there. Angela creeps out from behind a pant wearing a red mask with a rose on it. I wore an equal unusual one that looked like a panda. _

_"How are we supposed to get their pants size aru?" That was one thing we forgot to plan out. _

_"Improvise as we go? _

_{Still flashback}_

_How do you know France's size aru?" That was after we finally got Austria's size and that nation really packs a punch when he's asleep. _

_"How do you know China and Japan's?"_

_"Chinalicious definition makes the shippers crazy aru." _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" _

_{FLASHBACK BEGON!}_

"Is that why I was wearing a tutu?" Prussia asks Gilbird for some reason. Kuro throws all of the clothes at them.

"You guys better get changed." Jo said, "You only have two hours left!"

-Holy-Pandas-

**Don't you like it? **Ry smiles as his first fashion victim walks out of the changing room. Tenshi glares at him and crosses her arms over the dress.

_Really? Just because they're going to a party doesn't mean we have to also. The people can't even see us!_

**But what's a party without the beauty?**

_I hate your guts._

**The feelings mutual hun.**

_I told you not to call me that! _

[**Tenshi…the outfit does look nice on you.] **She wore a black off the shoulder gown that had a leather corset like top and ruffles of clack bottom of the dress. There were black ribbons criss-crossing up her arm and her hair was up in its normal bun but more elegant. She wore a black mask that had rubies boarding it.

_Same goes for you. _Tenshi nods toward Jules' clothes, courtesy of Ry. His was a normal black tuxedo pants but at one leg, there were white claw marks going across it. His coat was yellow with black spots on the arms. The black mask was half of his face but it looked like a tiger clawed down his face in yellow. His hair was spiked a bit.

[**Oh you think so? It's really not my style.]**

_This isn't mine but Ry-kun over here thinks it is. _Ry shakes his head at her.

**Hun, you needed a total makeover. Hmm...Pink or purple. **An angry mark appeared on Tenshi's head.

_I will destroy you. _Before she could attack him, Jules grabs onto the bow on the back of her gown.

**[Let's just get some ice cream.]**

-Holy-Pandas-

Germany was wearing a dark outfit similar to Holy Rome's outfit with a Simple white mask and a small holy Rome hat. He adjusted the hat muttering something about puny hats and marshmallows.

Italy had dark red suit wit a matching gold and red mask, with a feather flourish.

"IT'S THE ITALAIAN MAFIA!" Someone screamed and then Switzerland's gun went off.

Japan's outfit similar to his Axis uniform, but blue and silver with a silver mask. I squeal, glomping him.

"So cute!"

Austria was a WAAAY fancier version of his normal clothes, with a lavender mask.

America: Light blue tuxedo, white shirt, Red bow tie. Red, white, and blue striped mask. USA!

England: A white Bond-like tuxedo with a simple black tie. Black mask.

Russia had a purple shirt or whatever they called it under a black coat with a purple tie. Somehow Kuro had gotten back into his dress or he wore that the way back and was now hugging the said Russian.

"Get a room." Prussia mutters and America laughs his famous laugh.

Switzerland: A bright teal suit with vertical darker teal stripes. Matching mask.

China: A green and silver variation of his Allies outfit, but fancier. Matching silver mask.

"MeiMei! I don't need blush aru!"

"Oh come on aru. Angela, don't you think he needs blush?"

"And rid lipstick!"

"Aiyaaa!" Cue the epic chase for China around the mansion.

Canada: A BRIGHT red suit, with a maple leaf on the tie. Mask is red and decorated with maple leaves.

"How do I look?" Canada asks no one particular.

"He is a grown man." France I think was crying into a really fancy handkerchief and burst out crying. He leans on England who quickly moves out of the way, causing the other nation to face plant into the ground.

Prussia: A yellow dress with black and white accents, with yellow heels and a yellow mask that has black and white feathers on the tips.

"Bask in my awesomeness! Knell down and cry!" Germany faces palms, and groans.

"MY EYES ARE FREAKING BURNING!" Austria screams with Alex. I face desk and then we all hear a loud poof.

"NO! We're chibi again!" I grab ChibiChina and shove him into my bag.

"Let's party aru." All of the chibis froze in fear as Angela and I corned them.

-holy-pandas-

This is what Tenshi's clothes look like without the spaces: http: / www. evening -dresses. eu/ pictures/g-pic- Bella_black_ball_ gown_or_black_wedding_dress. jpg

Please review! And read my new story.


	29. Sprits Filler

This is filler! Not really part of the story just wanted to add a part for the sprit trio…hehe..maybe I should call them that from now on. Oh and the part in the other chapter when Tenshi says _Ry-kun_, it's supposed to like sarcasm or something.

_Tenshi_

**Ry**

**[Jules]**

-Holy Pandas-

_Ry, what are you doing? _Jules and Tenshi walks into the game room to fin the said demon on the ground, drawing in a notebook.

**I fold this shipping wall and now putting in this notebook I found In Kuro's room. **

_That's MeiMei's shipping wall. Why were you in her room? _Ry smirks, and picks up a thimble of thread. She grabs it out of his hand and shoves it into a hidden pocket. Meanwhile, Jules, who seemed like he was being ignored, started to video tape this jus to find out if they appeared on it or not. Turns out, all of them looked like a burly human shaped blobs but you still could see the color of them.

**I just got bored. All of the nations and humans are at the store. **He know this last [art would get on the angel's nerves, **Did you know the only people not paired up with someone else is you and Jules? **Maybe she did look a bit shocked at this but it was quickly coved masked with anger.

_Does it really matter? _Tenshi grabs the giant paper shipping wall and the notebook and storms away.

** Did you get that all? **

**[Really didn't need to get her riled up Ry. She's the one I think where Mei gets all her ninjaness from. **

The demon laughs. **All don't worry. Just leave it to Ry-kun. **Shoving his hands in his pockets, he causally walks up the stairs in the direction Tenshi left. It was shortly followed by yelling and a vase flying down the stairs.

-Holy Pandas-

Crashing and sounds of screeching cars came from the game room. Jules sat on a pillow, racing Mario through Bower's Castle.

_May I join? _He jumps a bit. Turning around he sees Tenshi, floating in the air, glowing like a nightlight.

**[Sure. But I have to warn you, I'm wicked good at this game.] **She smirks and picks up the controller.

_Just because I'm a few thousand years old doesn't mean I can't kick your butt at this. _The race started and to Jules surprise, Tenshi was really good. Quickly, her Todd managed to hit his Mario off the course about more then five times.

_Yes new high score! _

**[I thought I had a chance.] **Sighing he hung his head.

_Cheer up. Just because I'm really good at Mario Kart doesn't mean I'm really good at Shooting guns. You've seen Erisa shoot, you must have learned something. _

** [Not to stand in Erisa's way when she has gun in her hands.] **

Suddenly she grabs a controller and restates the race. _Well, do you want to practice or not? Practice is the only way you'll be able to beat me. _

**[Best 3 out of 5 then] **

Hidden away, actually just using a glass cup to listen though the door, Ry fist pumps. A black blob lands on his leg, opening it's mouth to peep. He silently shushes it. Gilbrid flies up pecks him in the head and holds up a sing saying 'You mad?' With a troll face.

**I must be going mad. **Ry whispers.

-Holy Pandas-

Tenshi looks at the door. Was there someone on the other side whispering? Only people not paired are Jules and her. Really she needs to get that out of her head, maybe forget about that.

**[Finally I win! After 15 races I win!] **Jules stops his fist pumping to see Tenshi distracted.

_Did you hear that? _

**[Hear what?] **They get up and slowly walk to the door. Well, Tenshi was floating. She kicks it opens, knocking whoever was on the other side to the ground.

**You could have knocked. **Ry tried to say, nursing his bruised nose.

_Well, you didn't have to listen to us! _A loud poof sounded and Jules turned back into a chibi.

**[Now you guys are bigger then me.] **An evil look appeared on Ry's face and Tenshi quickly picks up the now tiny animal spirit.

_No way are you getting him. _As fast as she can she flew far away from him.

Ry holds up a pink fluffy dress. **And just when I finish it, she takes him away. **

-Holy Pandas-

"Hey Angela, aru."

"Yeah?"

"What if we start shipping the spirits aru?" Both girls look deep in thought then Angela pulls out a notebook.

"So who with who then?"

-Holy Pandas-

Hehe, I love writing about the sprits…It's just so fun!

Now Celticgirl really got me thinking on the only people I mean sprits that's aren't paired are Tenshi and Jules…Hehe

Tenshi: This can't be good *face palm*

Me: Review!


	30. Filler chap

I do not own Hetalia or anyone else except for Tenshi, MeiMei and Miki the panda.

Japan might act a bit OOC in this because I wanted him to! Also, he's too busy thinking about a certain person to act in character. *cough*Jo*coughcough*

_Tenshi_

**Ry**

**[Jules]**

And I think you'll figure out the rest if you haven't already.

Oh this is also a extra chapter that I felt like adding in! They are back from shopping to tell you and it has nothing to do what is going on in the other stories.

-Holy-Pandas-

We all sat in the martial arts room that Kuro made for me, with books open in front of us. By 'we' I mean, China, Japan, Tenshi and I. China had gotten a book about recipes and was sitting lotus style (that's what he told me it was called), Japan had manga spread out around him. Tenshi sat near the corner, wings folded around her probably for heat and I sat on the ground near the other two nations, taking some of Japan's manga and reading it. Whenever Japan got a nosebleed, I tried avoiding the manga he was reading.

"Japan, are you sure you don't need a tissue, aru?" I held out a box of tissues. He shook his head.

"Arigato for asking, but no."

"If you were human, you'll be dead by now from all of those nosebleeds, aru."

_He really does need to stop reading whatever he's reading. _Tenshi added her two cents in.

What are you even reading? 

_Shakespeare. You should really try reading it one day. That man was a bit odd, though. _

You knew Shakespeare? 

_I did not only know him, I actually went to see his play before. That fire was tragic. _

"MeiMei, aru" China crawls over which just make me squeal. He looks so much like a little baby!

"What?" I scowl. He ignores my tone of voice.

"I was thinking of making this for dinner, aru." He points to a recipe that I haven't heard of before. Japan looks over my shoulder at the book.

"Didn't you already try that before and almost burned down the kitchen?" I could almost hear Japan smirking in his voice, if that was even possible.

"This time I won't, aru!" Looking up I saw China pouting with his tiny hands on his hip, glaring at Japan who had a faint smile on his lips that was barley visible. It causes me to burst out laughing, scaring them. I rolled around on the floor like Italy with the cat.

"Man you should see the look on your faces!" Alex and Jo walk into the room for some reason.

"Japan, do you want to go see this one place I found? It's a really great place to take pictures." Her cheeks were tinted pink. Picking up all his manga, even the one in my hand he left with Jo.

"Let's go, aru. It's getting late, aru." As I was trying to get up, Alex picked me up under his arm.

"All come on! It's really uncomfortable to be dragged around like this!"

-Holy-Pandas-

The world became dark once again, yet it will renew itself over the darkness, while the humans and other creatures sleep. In the morning, the grass and plants shall be covered in dew and everything will be a waking once again. I sigh, jumping off the high selves in MeiMei's room. Somehow, all of us sprits are able to become more seen instead of being more trapped in the host's head. I would rather not call them that but what other word shall I use? Usually only the host, _bad word, bad_, could see us but by now, we can see each other. What does that mean? Is it because the nations here that we are able to appear to each other?

_I hate not knowing. _I whispered aloud. I wonder how Jules is? No. doesn't think about him. Do not think. Curse Ry for putting that in my head. Just because I had saved him from the dresses and other stuff Ry tries to do doesn't mean I like him.

Besides, it is not allowed.

Not even I know why.

Maybe I didn't know everything.

Trying not to wake Mei, I crept out of her room and down the hallway. Too much human emotions are really bad signs. I'm not supposed to have any.

_"Maybelle, go to the well to get some water ok?" _

No, it can't be. That voice.

_"I will!" A small girl runs out of the small out of a ransack house, holding a wooden pail in her small hands. She looked so familiar yet foreign at the same time. She stops at a well and pumps out water, barley managing to move the smooth black handle. Tenshi, this girl was me. She had the brown hair and the dark brown eyes like I did. The girl even had the odd heart shaped birthmark on her wrist. As she was bringing back the pail of water, she trips over, splashing the water everywhere. _

_"Don't tell me you fell again. You're always telling your mother that you can help out with the farm work but you can barley even carry a small pail." The boy shook his head at her and she's pouting. . _

_"I can carry it!" She grabs the pail again and tries to get the water back in the pail. But she didn't know, people couldn't do that. Humans couldn't. The boy laughs again and waves his hand. Soon, all the water was back in the pail. _

_"Try not to fall again. I'm not going to be there for you always." She stares in awe at him as he walks down the dirt path, light by the setting the sun. That was the first time she had felt love for someone else that wasn't in her family. _

_But it turned out to be fake. _

_He was the one who was the backstabber, calling her mother a witch and having her burned at stake. _

_An apology, saying it was for her own good._

_But it wasn't. _

_Only for his own good._

_He was the witch._

_The traitor._

_The cold-blooded person who should have died yet he was alive while her mother wasn't._

_Because he pointed the finger at her. _

_One of the only two assingments I have failed._

_Why? _

My eyes snapped open and I finally noticed that I had falling asleep in the hallway, my back against the wall.

**[So you're alive? It looked like you were dead.] **Jules stood in front of me, arms cross and smiling with that cute chibi face of his. Just like an angel from heaven. Really bad comparison since I am the angel and he is the animal spirit.

Did I just call him cute? MeiMei is getting to me in a bad way.

_Thanks for not waking me up. _

**[It's just that looked like you were tired and you look actually sweeter when you're asleep.]** Looking down and brushing the imaginary dirt off my dress was all that I could do not to look at him.

_Is that supposed to be an insult?_

**[Sorry…uh..No. not really. It's just that you're always serious and never relaxed like Germany a bit.] **

_Thanks. I should probably be going now. _As I got up, he grabs the bottom of my skirt because that was mostly the only thing he could reach.

**[Going where? Can you take me for ice cream? I like ice cream. Especilly chocolate] **No way could I say no to that cute face of his. I wasn't allowed to do this. What I am disallowed because of what I am. An oath I had to take.

_Sorry. I can't. Rain check perhaps? _Quickly I ran back and shut the door behind me. Mei sat awake in bed, her head tilted to the side.

Cute! Lover's quarrel! What? Did you deny another date with Jules? She says innocently but it was anything but that.

_You should really stop hanging out with Angela. She's really a bad influence. _

(Somewhere, the said girl sneezed in her sleep.)

All come on. If you're really having a lover's quarrel, I know the perfect person to ask! Somehow she manages to run across the room , which was pretty big and swing open the door.

_Don't tell me it's France. _

-Holy-Pandas-

The knife neatly slice through the air, hitting its target and slices off a arm. A few fly and hit the target again.

**A bit destructive are we? **The person walks out of there hiding spot from behing the target, clapping.

_Ry. I didn't see you there. _

**You didn't see me so that why you were throwing knives at my head! **Smirking, Tenshi pulls out the knives from the test dummy.

_I thought you were the test dummy. Emphies on the dummy part. _

**Hun you need to get a new hobby. Throwing knives are really suitable for you hun.**

_then what is?_

**Knitting, cooking? **Knives landed in the wood outling him.

_Oh you did not just say that._

**Help?**


End file.
